


I Need You Like Water

by mindlessharmony1017



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Edd's a sexy mofo, Kevin is cute of course, M/M, Romance, injuries, reverse alternate universe, some mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessharmony1017/pseuds/mindlessharmony1017
Summary: A Reverse Kevedd fanfiction.Eddward is a bully and has a reputation for putting others in the hospital. Kevin is a shy nerd who loves robotics and trivia. After an ill-timed science project causes Eddward harm, the redhead is forced to assist him, and their lives change rather abruptly.





	1. A Brief Introduction

        Eddward sighed heavily, resting his chin on his hand as he stared at the clock. Could the second hand move any slower? He just wanted to get to the locker room and change into his swim trunks so he could submerse himself in his element once again. In his lap, his fingers clenched and loosened repeatedly, the sound of cracking emanating from his knuckles ticking him off even more. 

        The dog tags hung around his neck clinked together as his chest inflated with a heavy sigh, and he glared at the offending object hanging on the wall. If he was being honest with himself, he had no real reason to be there. He had passed all of his state tests and finals over the years with perfect scores, and could probably even have graduated college by this point if he wanted to. But yet there he was, stuck in his abysmally banal language arts class, giving a death glare to a clock of all things. 

        The sweet blaring of the alarm that signified the end of school rang out, and the corner of his mouth turned up imperceptibly as he curled his long fingers around the strap of the bag he used in lieu of a backpack and draped it haphazardly over his shoulder before following the stream of students from the classroom into the hallway. The people around him chattered aimlessly, talking about insignificant things that held no real interest for him, but he listened anyways. Given his status as the school's tormenter, he never knew when such information would come in handy. Virtually anything could be used as leverage if used in the right fashion. 

        His smirk remained on his face for the duration of his trek to the room designated for the males to change for their various athletic activities. The instant he pushed open the door, the friendly chatter that had been transpiring ceased immediately. Even the football players, with their excessive amounts of muscle and ability to tackle 600 pound walls of bulk and flab were terrified of him, and this fact delighted him. Terror was the way to go. People would always respect someone who they knew could pull their very being apart and hit it right where it hurt, and they knew he was the expert in that particular field. Not even a year prior, he'd confronted Eddy after he had finally had enough of his narcissistic, greedy and abusive manner. His analysis of the human brain and psychology had proved quite useful in his endeavor, and after a measly fifteen minutes, the short boy had been so terrified and emotionally scarred that he'd been shipped off to a psych ward and hadn't been seen since. 

        Eddward flashed an evil grin at Brody, the star quarterback on the football team, who instantly turned an almost luminescent shade of white and averted his gaze while the tall, lanky swim captain stalked past him. Arriving at his locker, he swept his eyes over the rest of the boys in the locker room, all of whom were staring at the floor or the ceiling in a last ditch effort to avoid his menacing look. He smirked then faced his locker, spinning the dial on the front with ease, and it clicked open with a satisfyingly loud sound which echoed in the near-silent locker room.

        He wasted no time in pulling off his school clothes, which consisted of a pair of very heavy but stylish platform boots that only added to his height, black skinny jeans, a simple red t-shirt and a cutoff leather jacket which had been a gift from someone very special to him, a long time ago. His dog tags he left on for the time being, as he wished to avoid losing them at all costs.  He slipped on his swim uniform, a tight-fitting pair of black swim pants with a bright stripe up the side, and completed the outfit by trading his trademark beanie for a simple swim cap and goggles. He then placed the dog tags very carefully in the front pocket of his backpack and slammed his locker shut. 

        Once again, his malevolent gaze was avoided as he swept past the athletes with the usual grace and poise he maintained constantly. Eddward ignored the other teens; they were maggots in his eyes, unworthy of attention or acknowledgement. He just wished to return to the water. At least there he felt at home. Regardless of how little he cared about the other students at Peach Creek High School, he still longed, no matter how nominally, to have a place where he fit in and was accepted. The water was that place. 

        The walls of the room where the pool was located were spotted with the reflection of the light shining in through the windows, and the only sound was the sound of the water softly lapping against the side. There was no swim practice today, as they didn't meet on Tuesdays or Thursdays, but he had been feeling the itch to return to the water all day, so he did not care. He did not hesitate, instead padding over to the edge of the pool and crouching, his muscles contracting as he prepared himself for the dive. 

        The sound of a splash echoed off the walls as Eddward pushed himself off the side, sliding neatly into the waves and feeling instant relief as he was enveloped. His muscles screamed as he slammed them again and again into the surface of the water, but he ignored the pain, instead pushing himself harder, swimming as though his life depended on it. In a sense, it did. He'd always been the weakest one in the cul-de-sac growing up, with the obvious exception of Jimmy, but all that had changed when he and the rest of the gang reached high school. Puberty had hitten him harder than Rolf's hat of discipline, stretching his height from a measly 5'1 to close to 6'2 within a few years, placing him even above Ed in terms of height. With the addition of elevation, he had also been graced with quite a lot more muscle than previous years, and his voice had dropped a good two octaves. His intelligence had remained at astronomical proportions, however, and he was prone to using large words at every given opportunity. 

        Eddward neared the completion of his sixteenth lap, and was disappointed to realize he was already tiring. He was well known for his endurance and stamina when it came to swimming, but he supposed the week had exhausted him. He simply did not enjoy human interaction, and it drained him of much needed energy. He reached the end of his final lap and pulled his head from the water, gasping for air as he grasped the concrete on the side of the pool. The water streaming down his face and shoulders did not concern him, and he heaved himself out of the water without acknowledging it, then laid himself at the edge of the pool. 

        He removed his goggles and swim cap, letting his long black hair fall to his shoulders, then pushed it backward absentmindedly, revealing the long scar that trailed from his forehead to just behind his right ear, an old wound he had obtained when he was a child, around the same time his parents had died. Eddward sighed heavily. Reliving old memories was not what he wanted to do at that moment. He shook his head, dislodging his hair so it covered the scar once again, then stood up and stalked over to the door leading to the hallway, pushing it open with such force it banged against the wall with a noise akin to a gunshot. He winced, not enjoying the sound. At least it was later now, and he would not be chastised by teachers for causing disruptions.

        The tall teen made his way back to the locker rooms, wishing to return home so he could get a proper shower and a good night's rest, but his way was impeded by a large obstruction in the middle of the hallway. He halted, staring at the object, which resembled a cross between a bottle rocket and a catapult, and cocked his head ever so slightly to the right, a touch confused by why it was in the middle of the hallway. 

        "Three, two, one, lift off!" An excited voice called from an alcove behind the obstruction, and Eddward's attention was caught as something moved rapidly in his line of sight. He dived out of the way just in time to avoid being struck by a projectile that flew through the air towards him, having been catapulted by the object, then hissed through his teeth as he felt a sharp pain emanate from his shoulder. Pulling himself away from the line of lockers he'd slammed into, he placed his trembling fingers to the area. Blood. Marvelous. Whoever had launched that rocket was in for it. 

        Eddward snarled and wiped his blood-stained fingers on his swim trunks. He'd have to disinfect them later, and the wound would need to be seen to as well, but at the moment, the only thing on the black-haired teen's mind was making sure the launcher knew his displeasure. He stalked forward, his nose wrinkled and his lips curled up in a sneer. He whipped around the corner, and was about to open his mouth to speak, but the moment he saw who was sitting on the floor, he halted in his tracks. 

        The bully of the cul-de-sac had changed in recent years, and while puberty had hit Eddward across the face with a sledgehammer, it had decidedly avoided tangling with the redhead now sitting in front of him. Kevin Barr's posture had gradually changed with the help of a back brace, so his pelvis no longer thrusted forward as it had before, and his way of speaking, while still somewhat full of slang, had improved terms of both vocabulary and grammar. In freshman year, Nazz had persuaded him to join him on the Quiz Bowl team, and he had shot to the top of the lineup, winning around twelve trophies in just the first three years. This year he had backed off so as to give the incoming freshmen a chance at stardom, and was instead focusing his efforts on robotics and mechanical sciences. 

        His bright green eyes widened as he glanced up from his notes, a hint of fear flashing across them, and he nervously set the pen and paper aside. "H-hello, Eddward," he said tentatively, offering him a small smile. "How can I help you?"

        Eddward recovered from his momentary surprise at seeing his ex-bully in the hallway, and his sneer returned. "You may assist me by telling me what in the world you are doing launching your creation in the school hallways rather than outside where others will not be harmed," he snarled, and Kevin's mouth formed an 'O' shape. 

        "I'm sorry, were you hurt?" he asked with a level of concern that shocked the tall swimmer, and it took him a moment before he could respond. 

        "Yes, your contraption forced me to remove myself from its vicinity and one of the lockers maimed me," he informed the smaller teen, gesturing at the bleeding wound on his right shoulder. Kevin pushed himself off the ground, raising himself so he could examine the wound. He only came to Eddward's collarbone, having not gained much height over the past four years, but his red hair was as vibrant as ever, poking out from a crimson Quiz Bowl hat he likely hadn't removed from his head for a long time.

        The swim captain took a step forward so he towered over the smaller boy. "I expect you to assist me until the injury heals, as it is your fault this tragedy has befallen me," he growled in a low voice, and Kevin seemed to shrink under his gaze. Eddward was a truly terrifying person, even when he wasn't threatening others, so being at this end of his anger was possibly the scariest thing he'd ever had to endure. 

        "I-I'm sorry...Ms. Grant wanted me to stay in sight of the classroom... it's not my fault you got hurt..." Kevin whispered, as he didn't want to be anywhere near the taller teen, especially not when he was angry. 

        Eddward stepped forward again, giving the green-clad boy a dark look. "I wasn't asking, pumpkin."

        Kevin blushed, his back pressed against the wall. He wished he could just sink into the floor or disappear, anything to avoid the menacing glare coming from the tall boy in front of him. It didn't help that the teen was dressed in only swim trunks and a cap, and that he was standing not even six inches away. He had talent, being able to intimidate even without any real clothes. Kevin smiled weakly up at the pale boy in front of him, then nodded. 

        "Alright, I'll help you," he relented, and the swim captain smirked then stepped away.

        "That's better," he said, then turned on his heel. "I will meet you back here in five minutes. You will assist me with whatever I need help with for the rest of the night. Do not attempt to weasel your way out of this," he warned, then headed towards the locker rooms. Kevin slumped onto the floor,  his knees shaking too much to support his lithe frame. Eddward terrified him beyond all coherent thought, but he could not deny his attraction to the tall swim captain. He had perfectly sculpted muscles that even the straightest of men couldn't help but stare at, and even though he always had a look of hatred and annoyance upon his face, he was gorgeous. There was really no other way to describe him. He let out a shaky sigh and tried to divert his thoughts from the tall teen, as the front of his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. 


	2. The Theories of the Universe

        On the other end of the school, Edd pulled on his clothes, and he made a noise of discomfort as the fabric of his shirt scraped against the fresh, unbandaged wound on his shoulder. The coach had a first aid kit in his office, but being as late as it was, the door was shut and locked, so he had decided to wait until he reached the comfort of his own home to treat the injury. He finished tugging on the rest of his clothes, saving the dog tags for last. He slammed his locker shut, glowering, then snatched his bag from the bench. The door slammed shut behind him as he trudged back to the hallway where the red-haired boy still sat, his head in his hands. 

        "Rise and shine, pumpkin," he said with a smirk, then prodded the smaller boy with his toe. Kevin jumped, banging his head against the wall, and he yelped, grabbing the site of impact with his hands. 

        "Fuck you..." he whimpered, and Eddward clicked his tongue disapprovingly. 

        "Language, Mr. Barr. Now come along, you have to assist me." He held out the bag with his uninjured arm, and Kevin glared at him before taking the bag reluctantly. Eddward's mouth curled up in a smirk, then he shoved his hands into his pant pockets and stalked off, leaving Kevin to trail along behind awkwardly. He knew the boy would follow. 

        Kevin grabbed his own bag off the floor, thrusting his arms through the straps a little more angrily than was probably wise, but he honestly was just annoyed by the beanie-clad teen walking in front of him. He despised the boy's arrogance, how perfect the boy was, the way his lips curled up in that malevolent smile... Kevin rubbed his eyes, hating himself for not being able to stop thinking of the swimmer. Even now, while he was chasing after the tall teen, his eyes couldn't help but follow his every movement. 

        The redhead had been crushing on the boy for a long time, even since middle school. He disguised his feelings with insults and physical abuse, doing as much as he could to remove all doubt from everyone's minds of his hatred for the Ed's. However, no matter how much he ridiculed the boys, Nazz had always been able to read him like an open book, and could tell by his lack of abuse of the boy that he was smitten. She confronted him about it the summer before freshman year, and he had blushed profusely, only confirming her theory that he had fallen for the intelligent tween. She sighed and ended their relationship, knowing she could never compete, and four years later she was dating a gorgeous girl from another school that Kevin had never met, but knew everything about, what with the blonde's constant talk about her. He never would've guessed she liked girls too, but he was just happy that she was happy. 

        They continued their trek through the school, and Eddward swept through the front doors with the grace of a god, earning an admiring look from the redhead. "Come along pumpkin," he stated coldly, and Kevin glared at him. He couldn't stand that nickname. It made him feel disrespected and inferior, and it was a thousand times worse coming from those perfect lips. 

        "Please don't call me that," he muttered under his breath, and regardless of whether or not the swim captain heard him, he walked along as though nothing had been said. 

        "Do you know how to drive?" 

        Kevin looked up in confusion to see that Eddward had stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk and was staring at him intently. He cautiously nodded, and Eddward returned the nod, then fished around in his pocket, pulling out a single key on a silver chain. He tossed it to the redhead, who nearly dropped the teen's bag as he caught it, then stared at the swimmer in confusion. "Are you asking me to drive you home?" he inquired, and the black-haired boy nodded, his signature smirk crossing his face. 

        "You catch on quickly, don't you," he stated forcefully. It was a statement, not a question, and he spun around once more, directing his feet towards his silver car, which was parked in the exact center of the lot. Fifteen spaces on both the left and the right, another twelve in front and behind. He had claimed the spot as his own, and everyone knew not to touch it, lest they be marked for the slaughter. Kevin trailed behind awkwardly, not wishing to communicate with the cold-hearted boy, but Eddward reached behind him and curled his finger, beckoning him closer. "You have the keys, pumpkin, please unlock the car." 

        Kevin's cheeks were tinged with a pale shade of red, and he fumbled with the key, inserting it into the lock and twisting it. Eddward smirked once again, tugging on the passenger door and he slide inside. The redhead placed their bags carefully in the back seat, then planted himself firmly in the driver's side, tugging on the seat belt before putting the key in the ignition and bringing the car to life with a growl. The vehicle itself was spotless. Had Kevin not seen the swimmer drive to school many times, he never would have guessed that it was owned by someone. It had even held that new car smell, even though the eighteen year old had obtained the car on his sixteenth birthday over two years ago. It was eerie. 

        The ride to the cul-de-sac was silent save for Eddward's commenting on the boy's driving. "You're veering too far to the right. Ease up on the gas. Are you blind?" 

        "Why did you have me drive if you were only going to trash talk me?" Kevin snapped, stomping on the brake and flinging the teen forward. This earned him a death glare from the beanie-clad boy which chilled the redhead to his core, and he looked away. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." 

        "We shall add it to the list of injuries you have given to me today. Expect more time added to your sentence." Eddward's voice was cold, tinged with malice, and Kevin shivered, his knuckles white on the wheel. 

        "S-sorry," he muttered, and continued driving, trying his best to meet the swimmer's impossibly high standards with his driving. Finally they arrived, and Kevin steered the car into Eddward's driveway, then put it in park and grabbed their bags. He held the other's out to him, and was greeted with a look of confusion. 

        "Why are you acting like you're off the hook? I told you earlier that you were going to assist me for the remainder of the night, and I meant it." Kevin glared at the tall teen, but knew better than to argue. He would only lose. Eddward escorted him towards the front door, pulling another key from his pocket and turning it in the lock. The hinges made no sound as the wooden door swung forward to reveal a spotless interior. The teen stepped inside, removing his heavy boots the instant he did so, then placed them on a mat directly to the right of the entrance. He looked over his shoulder at the redhead, who was standing outside the door awkwardly, his fingers clutched around the boy's car keys. "Inside," he demanded, and Kevin averted his gaze before stepping across the wooden barrier that marked the entrance. "Remove your shoes then put these on." Eddward held out a box in which lay a pair of pink bunny slippers.

        "You're joking, right?" Kevin asked, staring down at the shoes with a mixture of disgust and disbelief etched on his face. 

        "Do I sound as though I am making a joke?" Eddward cocked his head, raising an eyebrow, and the boy was quick to shake his head, not wishing to anger the taller teen. He slipped off his converse and placed them on the mat next to the swimmer's boots. He'd been given the shoes as a gift from Nazz two years ago, after she had been forced to endure a twenty-five minute speech about the tenth Doctor's fashion sense. He now wore the Converse proudly, pleased to share even a little part of the Doctor Who world, and removing them only made the uncomfortable situation even worse, if that was possible. 

        He gave the bunny slippers another look of disgust before pulling them onto his feet and standing awkwardly in the hallway. Eddward, he noticed, seemed to be enjoying the boy's discomfort, then turned again and entered the kitchen. The atmosphere was somehow even more awkward than before, and Kevin followed, noticing as he did the spotless state of the house. If the swim captain's car had seemed eerie, this was even worse. It felt to him as though nobody lived there. Everything was pristine, not even a hair out of place, and he wondered how anyone could live in such a cold environment. 

        "Pumpkin!" Eddward called from the next room, and he snapped out of his contemplation of the home. 

        "Could you please stop calling me that?" he muttered as he shuffled into the kitchen, setting the bags where the teen gestured, and this time Eddward heard him. 

        "No, I will not cease using that particular nickname. I feel that it suits you," the swimmer responded, and Kevin's face flushed. He pulled his Quiz Bowl hat down over his eyes, eager to escape the teen's intent gaze. 

        "Why do you even call me that..." 

        "Your hair of course. You resemble a gourd," Eddward stated matter-of-factly, and the redhead's blush deepened. "Do you not like it?" asked the beanie-clad teen, and Kevin was shocked to hear a soft hint of worry, as though he actually cared what the green-eyed boy thought. He was rendered speechless, and his mouth opened and closed like a dead fish for a few moments before he shut it with a snap and shrugged nonchalantly. Eddward's smirk grew, knowing he'd gotten under the shorter boy's skin. "If you want a soda, there are some in the fridge."

        "You drink soda?" Kevin asked, a little confused. He had never seen the teen even touch such sugary and unhealthy beverages, as he generally tended to stay on the health-conscious end of the spectrum. 

        "Of course not. I merely keep it around for Marie. She happens to love it, vile as it may be," he informed the redhead, pulling out a chair and sitting down, then wincing as he hit his shoulder against the back. "If you do happen to take one, make sure you use a coaster before putting it on any surfaces." 

        Kevin nodded, watching the swimmer as he pulled off the leather jacket he wore everyday and folded it neatly. He laid it on the table, then pulled off his shirt and repeated the process. The redhead's face surely matched his hair at this point, and he turned around so he could find the soda. It didn't take him long to find the cans, as each section of the black-haired teen's fridge was labeled with the appropriate titles. The area designated for the soda was labeled with "Vile Concoctions for Marie," which brought a small smile to the nerd's lips. 

        He was unsure when the two had become friends. He was well aware of Marie's exploits when they were in middle school, smothering her precious "oven mitt" with kisses at every opportunity, and he knew that Double D had been terrified of her. At some point they had resolved their differences and they were nearly inseparable at this point. She would always be there while Eddward made his rounds with his cronies stamping along behind him. Johnny 2x4 and Jimmy had begun looking up to him around the time high school started, and they were the brawn behind the brains Eddward provided. Marie preferred not to get involved with the physical aspect of the torture, but her cutting and sharp remarks had her labeled as "Queen of Terror" to those who knew her.

        Eddward's soft noise of pain drew Kevin out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see the swimmer trying to twist to examine the wound on his shoulder. It would have been amusing to see anyone other than him attempt to perform the same motion, but Kevin's fear and admiration of the teen prevented him from laughing. 

        "Pumpkin, would you be a dear and get my first aid kit from the restroom? It's down the hallway, second door on the right. Look behind the mirror." 

        Kevin nodded and handed the soda to the swimmer, then dashed from the room and into the hallway opposite from the front entrance. He found the kit in seconds, noticing once again the cleanliness of the rooms he passed, then returned to the kitchen, where he found Eddward leaning with his elbows on the table. his head in his hands, his trademark beanie laying next to him and the soda (on a coaster, of course) on the opposite side. 

        "I have the kit," Kevin said softly, lifting it up as proof, then padded to the swimmer's side. His long black hair had spilled to his shoulders, and it glistened in the soft light coming from overhead. The redhead was fascinated. He'd never seen the teen without his hat. He cleared his throat, catching Eddward's attention and he lifted his head, icey cyan eyes meeting emerald green. "Oh my god..." the redhead whispered softly, gasping as his eyes fell on the dark scar. "What happened...?" he inquired gently, setting the kit on the table and kneeling in front of the swimmer, a look of concern set on his kind face. 

        Eddward examined his eyes, taking note of how the gentle green was set with tiny flecks of gold and brown and smiling softly before realizing he was showing kindness and forcing his mouth back into a hard line. "That is none of your concern," he said coldly, and a pained look crossed Kevin's face briefly. "Would you mind cleaning the wound? It appears I do not have nearly enough flexibility to accomplish such a feat." 

        The redhead nodded, still looking a touch pained, and opened the kit laying on the table. Eddward leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly as Kevin took an antibacterial swab from the box and set it next to the hat. "Turn around please," he demanded gently, and the swimmer complied, swinging his leg over so he was straddling the chair, his arms resting on the back. Gentle fingers touched the flesh around the injury on his shoulder, and he winced, but did not make any sound. 

        Kevin swiftly examined the site, taking note of any complications that might impede the healing process. "Well, it doesn't look too deep, though it it's really long. What happened?" he asked as he took the swab and ripped the packaging. Cold liquid touched the wound, and Eddward made a soft noise of discomfort. 

        "As I mentioned previously, your invention launched itself at me and I was forced to move myself before it collided with my face. I hit a locker and this whole debacle presented itself."

        "I'm sorry," responded the redhead sincerely. "I really didn't mean to hurt you." He removed the swab, satisfied with the gash's cleanliness, then returned his attention to the kit. The sound of paper ripping reached Eddward's ears, then he felt a slight pressure as the redhead pressed a large bandaid to the injury. He rested his chin on his forearms. The swimmer didn't want to admit it, but the smaller boy's hands felt nice. They were soft and smooth, much like a girl's, but they were large and strong as well, possibly a by-product of all his years as a jock in middle school. It really was interesting how much the kid had changed since junior high. 

        Eddward smiled softly into his arms, then frowned as Kevin pulled away. "Alright, you should be good to go. Just gotta throw these out." He stood, sweeping the packaging from the band-aid and the blood-stained swab into his hand and placing them in the trash can. 

        "Wash your hands," Eddward demanded. "It's very unsanitary to have another's blood on your hands." Kevin rolled his eyes but complied with the swimmer's wish. While he was turned around, the black-haired boy stood and picked up his clothes from the table. "Make yourself comfortable, I have something to attend to."

        He swept from the room, placing the neatly folded t-shirt in the laundry basket laying next to the washing machine, then climbed up the stairs to his room. This was the only room in the house that held any sign of life, although that was mainly because of the model of the solar system hanging from the ceiling and the labels on every visible surface. Some things, at least, hadn't changed. The swimmer hanged the jacket on a clothes hanger resting on his desk, then returned it to his closet.

        Downstairs, Kevin had placed the first aid kit back in the bathroom, then meandered back to the kitchen. He cracked open the soda and took a sip. He had to admit, Marie had good taste when it came to soft drinks, even if she wasn't a particularly nice person. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, gazing absentmindedly at the wall, where a few faded yellow sticky notes had made their home and he read a few of them.

        'Vacuum the living room before the seventh. -Mother'

        'Wash the windows. -Mother'

        'Don't forget to take out the trash on Friday. -Mother'

        All the notes were from Eddward's mother, and all of them were about various chores he needed to complete. For some reason, the formality of the notes made Kevin's heart hurt. He couldn't possibly imagine what it was like for the swimmer, to be completely alone save for notes plastered on every wall of the kitchen, to follow orders as though he were a slave, to never even feel his mother's love. All of the notes were signed with 'Mother,' another formal term that screamed respect, and all of them looked very old; most of them were held on with tape at this point. He took another sip, his mind drifting off as he imagined what Eddward's life must have been like. 

        A shuffling sound from behind him caught his attention, and he looked around, only to have his mouth drop open. Eddward had completely changed his outfit, switching his dark, form-fitting attire for something more comfortable. Light grey sweatpants sat low on his hips, and a light green shirt hung loosely off his thin frame, but probably the most surprising change came from higher up. He'd tied his hair in a high ponytail, accentuating his high cheek bones and striking blue eyes. Kevin's heart hammered in his chest as he stared at the teen, who looked so comfortable, so different than before that he couldn't quite comprehend it. 

        "Are you alright, pumpkin?" the teen asked, smirking, and Kevin felt the charm slip. 

        "Y-yea, of course," he muttered, turning back to his soda. 

        "I'm going to make dinner. Is there anything you are particularly craving at the moment?" the swimmer asked, sweeping over to the fridge and opening the door. He examined the contents, analyzing his options, then straightened, looking over the door at the nervous redhead sitting awkwardly at the kitchen table. "Come on, pumpkin, I'm asking for an opinion or a suggestion here." 

        "Uh...I don't really care," Kevin admitted, focusing intently on his soda. His cheeks were heating up, he could feel it, and he prayed that the swimmer couldn't see. The swimmer scoffed, then bent down again and grabbed a few items from the fridge. 

        "Alright, chicken parmesan and broccoli it is then," he said flatly, and Kevin glanced up to see the teen shuffling over to the counter with a collection of various food products in his arms. "Close the door, will you pumpkin?" he asked, and Kevin was quick to oblige, jumping up and shutting the door to the fridge with a snap. Eddward then gestured at the redhead, beckoning him over. 

        They spent the next half hour in relative silence, with Eddward issuing instructions, Kevin following them and sneaking looks at the swimmer next to him. Seeing him without the hat was enough of a shock, but seeing how relaxed the teen looked and how attractive he was with his long, thick hair tied up in a messy ponytail was like a shot of pure adrenaline to his system. He drank in the sight as long as he could, committing every line in the boy's face to memory whenever he felt that he was too distracted to notice. Eddward did notice, however, and was quite alright with indulging the redhead. He had a sneaking suspicion of the boy's affections, and he did not mind in the slightest. 

        "Hey, pumpkin, you're cutting that the wrong way," he mentioned, referring to the broccoli laid out on the cutting board. He reached for the knife, and his hand enveloped the smaller teen's own. The redhead instantly turned a bright shade of red and pulled away, leaving Eddward to cut the vegetables as he saw fit and returning to the table awkwardly. 

        The swimmer completed the prepping and the cooking, then sat at the table while they waited for the meal to finish cooking, pulling a book from his bag on the floor and leafing through the pages until he found the proper page. Kevin looked at it with interest. The title "A Brief History of Time" presented itself proudly, and he must have made an excited noise, because the black-haired teen raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to Kevin. 

        "What in the world was the meaning of that sound?" he asked, and the redhead's cheeks flushed again. 

        "S-sorry, I suppose I was just a bit excited. That happens to be one of my favorite books," he admitted, gesturing towards the book, which was now laying flat on the table. "Stephen Hawking is just extraordinary, his style of writing is both informative yet fun to read and--" he stopped short at the look the older boy was giving him.

        "Oh, please continue," the swimmer said with amusement, replacing his bookmark and resting his chin on his hand as he leaned forward. "I'd love to hear your opinion on some of the more controversial subjects that Mr. Hawking brings up." 

        Another hour later, the both of them were still deep in conversation over plates of chicken and vegetables, a bright smile gracing Kevin's face and a more subdued version of the same grin hovering on Eddward's. They discussed everything from black holes to the Theory of Relativity, and had even touched on the shape of the universe a few times before returning to less headache-inducing topics. Kevin was surprised to realize how much he was enjoying the older teen's company, and it was beginning to seem less like a punishment and more like a treat to assist the swimmer while he was injured. It didn't help that he looked so relaxed, leaning forward and talking calmly about the various subjects in between bites of the food in front of them. 

        When the both of them were finished with their dinners, Kevin swept their plates from the table and washed them swiftly, then Eddward suggested they move into the living room to continue their conversation. The redhead readily agreed, and they relocated. Kevin parked himself on one of the couches, and the older boy sat in a faded red armchair, drawing one of his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on it. 

        "I think that the event horizon might actually be the equivalent of what science fiction writers call a 'wormhole,'" Eddward continued, and Kevin raised an eyebrow, inviting him to continue. "Well, if you think about it, the amount of gravity involved in order to consume light is, to make an awful pun, astronomical. If black holes can exert forces so great that even light can't escape, why is it so ridiculous to think that there could be a point where the fabric of space itself converges?"

        "Hmm, good point, although I don't entirely agree with that logic," Kevin argued, and they bantered, bouncing ideas off of each other and allowing each a turn to speak, whether they were repudiating or confirming each other's claims. It surprised them both when the grandfather clock in the corner chimed seven times, telling them that they had been debating for a good three hours. Kevin grinned shyly, and Eddward smirked, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Would you like some tea?" he offered, and the redhead nodded, watching as the swimmer returned to the kitchen, then he pushed himself up and followed the black-haired teen. 


	3. An Unexpected Twist

        Kevin leaned against the doorframe, following the intelligent teen with his eyes as he busied himself with the task of boiling water and fetching tea from the cupboard. It was funny how he'd never really paid much attention to the tall boy's ears until now, although to be fair, they had been more or less completely covered by hair and the beanie that had become commonplace in the boy's appearance. Two piercings on either side presented themselves as Eddward turned his face upwards while he searched for the tea bags. The earrings were dark, much like his wardrobe, and the hoops wrapped around his ears delicately. They only made him look cooler, and Kevin admired them, somehow finding Eddward even more attractive than before, if that was even possible. 

        "When did you get your ears pierced?" he wondered aloud, then blushed darkly when the swimmer turned his attention to him with a smirk playing on his lips. 

        "I'm surprised you only just now noticed them, pumpkin," he teased, and Kevin rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to retort, but Eddward beat him to the punch. "I suppose it was around winter of freshman year. I always liked the idea of piercings, and what with..." he trailed off, suddenly looking very pained, and he turned around to face the kettle once again. 

        "Double D?" Kevin inquired softly, and he heard a soft chuckle from the tall swimmer. 

        "It's been years since anyone has called me that," he whispered, and Kevin frowned. 

        "Sorry, I won't call you that if you don't want me to," he apologized, and Eddward shook his head. 

        "It is alright if you wish to use that name. It's just been so long," he confessed just as the kettle whistled, and he wrapped his long fingers around the handle and set it on the counter, then turned the stove off. "What kind of tea did you desire? I probably should have asked that before now."

        "Whatever you're having is fine with me," Kevin answered, and stood next to the taller boy as he fixed their drinks. "Wasn't I supposed to be doing things for you?" he asked, and Eddward laughed. 

        "Oh yes, I do recall saying that," he said with a grin, and Kevin's heart fluttered. It was the first genuine laugh he'd heard from the teen since middle school, and that smile... oh god that smile could stop wars and move mountains. He could feel his cheeks flush and he spun around, eyes wide. 

        "I'm gonna...sit down," he proclaimed faintly, and plopped down at the kitchen table, hiding his face in his arms. He heard Eddward take his place opposite him and set the mugs on the wood with soft clinks. 

        "The tea is decaf," the swimmer informed him, taking a sip from his mug. Kevin made a small noise of affirmation, keeping his face hidden in embarrassment. It wasn't fair, one person should not be allowed to possess so many attractive features. "Is everything alright, pumpkin?" Kevin nodded, finally sitting up and adjusting his glasses so they sat straight on his nose. Eddward was staring at him, but rather than disgust or hatred, his eyes were full of concern as he took another sip of tea. 

        He suddenly stood up in a single fluid motion, setting his mug down gently on the table, then stalked to the other side of the table, towering over Kevin once again. The redhead looked up fearfully at the tall swimmer, afraid of what might happen, and was surprised when the boy removed his red Quiz Bowl hat. "You know, I never understood why you wore this hat so much," he mentioned, and Kevin scoffed.

        "That's rich, considering your obsession with that stupid beanie," the nerd commented, earning a smirk from the swimmer. 

        "Oh yes, by any means, do go on insulting me," Eddward laughed mockingly, setting the boy's hat on the table, then removed the redhead's glasses as well. "Why did you start wearing glasses?"

        "My eyes just went really bad in sophomore year, I guess. I couldn't see more than three feet in front of my face, still can't. Can I have those back?" he asked nervously, reaching for the lenses, but the teen held them just out of reach. 

        "What's the magic word?" 

        Kevin glared. "What are you, a five year old? Please!" he reached again, once again failing miserably as they were held even further away. "That was the magic word, right?"

        "No, and you insulted me again, Mr. Barr," he smirked, and the redhead pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. 

        "I didn't even need them anyways," Kevin muttered angrily and yet another malevolent smile crossed the swimmer's face as he lowered his arm and placed the glasses in the center of the table. 

        "You may have them back. On one condition." Kevin raised an eyebrow in confusion, and the black-haired boy gave him another grin. For some reason, he looked...embarrassed. It was  strange to see the normally stoic teen with such a soft expression, especially one like embarrassment. It made his sharp features seem less jagged, as though a rosy cloth were draped across them, and Kevin's cheeks darkened slightly. 

        "What is the condition...?" he asked hesitantly, and his gaze dropped to his hands. He messed with his cuticle for a brief moment, then his attention was caught by a sudden movement from across the table as the tall swimmer stood up swiftly and placed the glasses gently on the wood in front of the redhead. 

        "It is not important," he said, and the cold tone had returned to his voice once again, a stark contrast from the warmth that had touched the edges of his words for the past hour during their scientifically inclined conversations and dinner. Kevin flinched, taking his glasses with trembling fingers and quickly cleaning them with the sleeve of his green sweater. Eddward looked down on the nervous teen with a cold look, then swept out of the room. The redhead remained in place. He heard the sound of the black-haired boy plodding upstairs and moving things around, but could not tell what the taller teen was doing based solely on the noises. 

        Kevin sipped the tea. It was pretty good, a mixture of lemon and raspberry, or something along those lines. The smell reminded him of fresh spring flowers, thrown across a babbling brook with a hint of lemon. He clenched his fingers around the mug, the warmth seeping into his shaking hands, and wondered where the swim captain had gone. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eddward came downstairs, clutching a box of pencils and a pad of paper, which he laid carefully on the counter before turning around and leaning against the wall with crossed arms. He looked directly at the shy redhead holding onto his mug as though it were a life jacket, and this icy glare softened once more.   
        "There is no need to be afraid of me, pumpkin. I only harm those who anger me, and you have not succeeded in this particular endeavor yet. Although I would suggest not attempting to do so," he added with a small smile. Kevin looked up at the tall teen standing with his back against the wall, and his cheeks warmed. He offered the swimmer a small shy smile and it was returned, and he relaxed visibly.   
        "What is that?" the redhead asked shyly, gesturing at the pad of paper on the counter, and Eddward bit his lip as he handed it over. It was revealed to be a sketchbook, one that the older teen must have had in his possession for quite a while, as the cover was neatly titled with the name "Double D," which Eddward himself had admitted to not hearing much. He gently pried the cover open, careful not to smudge any of the drawings inside.   
        All of the sketches were gorgeous. They consisted mainly of various members of the cul-de-sac participating in various activities from their childhood, although all were drawn as they had been when the teen had pressed the pencil to the page. The first few were of Nazz, one with her with her hand on her hip and a coy smile on her face, another with her staring intently at the pages of a book, the third with her in a bikini at the swimming hole underneath a striped umbrella (this one made Kevin awkwardly clear his throat and flip the page), and the fourth showed a very romanticized image of the girl. She was sitting in the middle of a park, surrounded by trees and grass, and her eyes were closed, a flower tucked behind her ear.   
        "Oh yes, I remember that one," Eddward said softly, and Kevin jumped, nearly knocking over his mug, and he heard a chuckle come from the black-haired teen. "I did not mean to startle you, my apologies." He pulled a chair over so he was sitting directly to the redhead and he tugged the sketchbook over so both of them could see. "This one was from the day we all went to that picnic over by the creek. She really was quite beautiful. Too bad she is only interested in women," he stated nonchalantly, and the redhead stared.   
        "How did you know that? She's only told me as far as I know," Kevin stated bluntly, shocked. Eddward smirked.   
        "She is an open book, pumpkin. Besides, I have my ways." He flipped the page, revealing another quick sketch of Nazz, but this one seemed to have been done in anger, as the lines were scratchy and there were some rips in the paper itself. Eddward ignored the drawing, turning the page again, and Kevin blushed darkly. The next picture was of him, from back in middle school. He was surrounded by the other members of the cul-de-sac, but all of their faces had been scratched out in light pencil, whereas his was clear and full of detail. Once again, no reaction from the stoic teen, but he continued rifling through the pages.   
        Most of the drawings were of him or Nazz, although some had others, such as Rolf with Wilbur and Victor, Ed surrounded by chickens (this one was outlined meticulously in pen), and another with Sarah playing with Jimmy in that ridiculous rich person's club they'd invented all those years ago, although it was clearly from memory, as both of the two more closely resembled their seventeen year old selves than their middle school ones. At this point, Eddward skipped a few pages, turning to a blank one.   
        "May I ask you to model for me?" he asked quietly, and there was no trace of the cold bully that Kevin had grown to fear over the past four years. He was simply Edd, the kind, gentle soul he had been in middle school with his soft blue eyes framed by wispy strands of black hair and his long fingers curled around the pages of the book. Kevin couldn't respond verbally. If he tried, he probably would end up making an undignified creaking noise, so he merely nodded. Edd's eyes lit up, his face breaking into a wide grin, and he seemed so innocent, so adorable, that Kevin moved without thinking.   
        He practically lunged forward, and he nearly slammed to the ground, but managed to catch himself as his lips crashed into the older boy's soft ones. He felt the black-haired teen stiffen below him, and he hastily pulled away, blushing profusely as he did so, muttering various versions of "I'm sorry" as he wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve. His eyes prickled with tears, threatening to spill over onto the pristine tile floor, so he turned his face away and dragged the same sleeve across his eyes.   
        "I-if you don't need any more help, I'm going to go home," he muttered, avoiding those gorgeous blue eyes that made his heart flutter. He was about to push past the teen so he could pick up his packet when the swimmer's long, pale fingers wrapped around his wrist in an iron grip. He glanced down at the point of contact, then forced himself to meet the boy's cold blue eyes. But they weren't cold...no, they were anything but. It was like the touch of their lips had completely ripped away all the teen's walls.   
        Eddward himself couldn't believe it. What had possessed the shy redhead to...he couldn't even finish his thought. He'd never experienced such tenderness from anyone before, and he couldn't possibly explain away the frantic fluttering of his heart as some disease or malady. No, he was in perfect health, it wasn't possible for him to be overtaken so suddenly. The nerd's soft muttering shocked him even further, as he found he wanted nothing more than to be close to the teen, and if he left... his hand shot forward of its own accord, wrapping tightly around the boy's wrist.   
        He stood suddenly, and he kept his grip on the other's wrist as he strode towards the living room, snatching his pad and pencils from the table as he did so. A soft noise of protest escaped the redhead's mouth, but was brushed aside by the tall swim captain. He directed the both of them towards the living room, tossing his art supplies absentmindedly to the side (an odd move for someone so organized), then turned to face the blushing seventeen year old.   
        "Wh-what are you doing," whispered Kevin, obviously terrified. He'd seen firsthand the horror and psychological torment the swimmer could instill in others, but somehow the hungry look in the teen's eyes was even more terrifying than any mind fuck he could muster.   
        His worst fears were confirmed when Eddward pushed him against the wall, pinning his arms to his sides and getting far too close, but no matter how scared Kevin was, he couldn't possibly consider pushing him away. Even if he could, he doubted he would allow himself to do so. A low growl came from Eddward's throat, and within seconds he had smashed his lips to the smaller boy's. Kevin melted underneath the teen's kiss, parting his lips instantly and feeling the warmth of the swimmer's breath on his tongue, eliciting a whimper from his throat.   
        Eddward's kiss was both tender and aggressive, frantic and carefully paced. It served to confuse the hell out of Kevin, but at the same time his mind was swimming far too much to object. His heart skipped, again and again, and every beat it actually succeeded in completing was so strong it felt as though his rib cage would explode. Eddward removed his hands from the boy's arms, releasing them from his sides, but was quick to assign them positions on the teen's waist and face. He drew the shy teen in closer, and grinned into the kiss when Kevin awkwardly scrambled to place his hands anywhere he could reach, which in the moment was the swimmer's biceps.   
        It took a while before Eddward could let the redhead go; his lips were intoxicating. When he finally pulled away, both of them were breathing heavily, warmth radiating from their cheeks, and they failed to remove their hands from each other's bodies. The swimmer laid his forehead against the smaller teen's and a shaky laugh escaped from his throat. "That was not what I was expecting to do tonight, I must confess," he informed the younger boy, and earned a small giggle in return.   
        "I wasn't planning on making out with Eddward fucking Vincent either," Kevin said, and Edd softly warned him about his language before dipping his head down to kiss the short teen once again. 


	4. Toast and Texts

        Kevin was exhausted, a consequence of being unable to sleep the previous night. Eddward had refused him access to his own home, insisting that his assistance would be required during the night. However, he had been incorrect, and Kevin spent the night laying awkwardly on top of the sheets in the guest room, clothed in old sweatpants and a ratty orange t-shirt that Eddward had lent to him as pajamas. He had finally dozed off at around four, but was woken a mere two hours later by the swimmer banging on his door. He grumbled heartily, muttering about the proclivity of the teen to annoy him as he shuffled to the door and opened it, revealing a grinning Eddward.  
        The swimmer was leaning with one arm propped against the door frame, and his hair was messy. It had clearly been released from its ponytail the night before, and somehow the scruffiness made him even more attractive. He was thrilled by Kevin's annoyance, giving him a smirk and crossing his arms over his chest smugly. Kevin glared at the teen, irritated by how gorgeous he looked, even at this godforsaken hour of the morning.   
        "Meet me in the kitchen within five minutes, you're making breakfast," he informed the nerd, then glanced around the room and down at the redhead. "After you tidy up and remove my clothes of course. Make the bed and fold the clothes, will you?" It was a statement, not a question, but Kevin nodded, then shut the door sharply before scowling. He heard the sound of Eddward stalking away, leaving the redhead to fix the sheets and take off the comfortable clothing.  
        Five minutes later, he came downstairs in his own clothes, yawning widely. Eddward was sitting at the table. In front of him, a fresh mug of tea released steam into the chilly air of the kitchen, and yet another book was clutched in his delicate fingers. A brief glance told the redhead that the swimmer was reading 'Much Ado About Nothing' by Shakespeare. It was not a work that Kevin was by any means well acquainted with, but he knew the general plot. He also noticed that Eddward had groomed himself in the short time since he'd come to fetch the nerd: he was once again wearing his beanie, and what little hair could be seen had obviously been combed, though he was still wearing pajamas.   
        Kevin cleared his throat to alert the other to his presence, but the black-haired teen neglected to raise his eyes from the page. "You will find bread on the top shelf of the fridge, and finding the toaster should be an easy task, even for you, pumpkin."   
        The nerd muttered a soft curse under his breath, still annoyed at having been woken up not even ten minutes prior, but he proceeded to trudge toward the fridge. He procured the bread, found the level and put the soon-to-be toast inside. As promised, finding the machine was simple, but apparently operating it was a little more difficult than previously believed, and the next thing he knew, the smell of burning filled the kitchen. Eddward slammed his book down and dashed to the toaster, shoving the redhead out of the way as he hit the button labeled stop on the side.   
        "Really pumpkin, you can't be this much of an imbecile! It's absolutely impossible," he reprimanded, and Kevin's jaw clenched in response.   
        "You really need to shut up," he snapped, glaring at the attractive swimmer, and the taller boy frowned.   
        "My word, I'm astonished by this behavior," he said, and Kevin couldn't tell whether or not he was being facetious. Either way, he was aggravated.  
        "Are you done yet?" he asked vitriolically, whipping around to face the beanie-clad teen . "You forced me to stay at your house instead of letting me leave, so I didn't sleep, and when I finally did, you woke me up! So don't blame me for being tired!" he screamed, getting increasingly more frantic and agitated as his rant progressed. Eddward looked down at him with a look of bemusement, seemingly indifferent to the boy's shrieks, and after a moment he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the nerd's forehead, stunning him into silence.   
        "I would recommend silence for the time being. Your incessant blathering is unbecoming of you, pumpkin," he told the fuming redhead. "I am going to prepare myself for the day, I suggest that you go home and do the same."   
        Kevin blinked confusedly, then he realized that they had school, and understood why the swimmer had woken him up so damn early. "Shit, you're right!" he exclaimed, and pushed past the black-haired teen, who took a step back so as to avoid being trampled.   
        "Language, Mr. Barr," Eddward warned, sounding more like a teacher than anything else, and Kevin rolled his eyes. He snatched his bag from the floor and his hat from the hook where it had been hung the night before.   
        "Seeya later, Double D!" he said, and he was halfway to the door before he realized a flaw in their plan. "Wait, you're just going to let me leave?" he asked, turning to face the swim captain again. Eddward was once again leaning against the doorframe, watching his pumpkin pull his shoes on, and he gave the boy another malevolent grin.   
        "Of course not. I expect you back here in half an hour so you can drive again, this time without initiating a heart attack."   
        "God you suck, man. Alright, it's...let's see." Kevin pulled his phone from the side pocket of his backpack. He'd forgotten he even had it, what with how hectic the last twelve or thirteen hours had been, and he winced when he saw he had fifteen missed texts, most of them from Nazz, and two from his mother. He ignored them and checked the time. "It's 6:30. I'll meet you back here at 7." He gave the swimmer a small wave and a smile, then ducked out the front door. Eddward smirked at the closed door before the semi-smile slipped from his lips. He supposed it was time to get ready for yet another aggravating day.   
        Kevin, however, was actually excited for the school day, although he couldn't quite tell why. He simply felt very optimistic. While he walked across the cul-de-sac to his own house, he checked the messages.   


        **Nazz:** Hey dude, I saw you leave with Eddward, are you alright?  


         **Nazz:** Kevin?  


         **Nazz:** Come on, dude, not funny  


         **Nazz:** Please respond!!!!  


         **Nazz:** I'm really getting worried, what are you doing?  


         **Nazz:** I'm gonna text your mom and see if she's seen you  


         **Nazz:** She says she hasn't seen you today, but she's been working  


         **Mom:** Kevin, Nazz just got in touch with me, are you alright?  


         **Nazz:** Kevin where are you???  


         **Nazz:** Dude...  


         **Nazz:** Not cool  


         **Nazz:** Ugh forget it.   


         **Nazz:** Hey, it's been a few hours, just gonna see if you're good.           


         **Nazz:** Oh my god, I just looked out my window... is that you in Double D's house?   


         **Nazz:** I'm gonna spy on you. I told your mom btw, I didn't know how long you were staying  


         **Mom:** I really wish you would inform me when you decide to stay at your friend's houses, but I trust you to get to school in the morning.   


        Kevin sighed. Nazz really was a handful, but he loved her to death, even if he no longer had a huge crush on her like he used to. He decided to send her a quick message to inform her that nothing had happened between the two other than driving home together and Eddward being a pain in the ass. She didn't respond, which made sense, since school didn't start for another hour, and he shoved the phone back into his bag.   
        He unlocked the front door and began getting ready for the day, and twenty minutes later he felt refreshed and prepared. A shower had been necessary and his hair had really needed to be combed, and after both tasks were completed, he changed into fresh clothes: a dark sweater with a green vest, a pair of khakis, and of course his converse and red hat. He checked his phone and realized he still had ten minutes, so he decided to grab a bite to eat while he had time. He rummaged through the pantry, turning his nose up at the dried fruit and nuts his health conscious mother had bought a while ago, then found an old box of granola bars hidden behind a bag of flour. He took one, sure nobody would miss it, then checked his phone one more time before running across the street.   
        Eddward was leaning against the car absentmindedly, examining his fingernails with little interest, and he looked up as soon as he heard Kevin approaching. He'd put on his leather jacket again, his dog tags glinting on the chain around his neck, and his platform boots added an extra three or four inches to his height. He pushed himself off the vehicle, and his eyes softened. They no longer held a frosty glare whenever they looked at the shorter redhead. Instead they melted, turning into pools of sapphire, and his heart flooded with warmth. It was a peculiar feeling, but one he was not particularly against, although he might have to guard against it while others were in the vicinity. He did not want his reputation ruined because of one stupid teenager. Even if that teen was adorable and intelligent. He forced his face into a smirk as he looked down at the nerd.   
        "Welcome back, pumpkin. You are fortunate that you made it in time. My, my, you're even early!" he mocked, and the corners of Kevin's mouth turned down in a frown.   
        "Just give me the keys," he demanded rudely, holding out his hand, and Eddward complied, dropping them carelessly into the outstretched fingers. The redhead nodded, and they each sat in their respective seats as he brought the car to life beneath them. The ride was short, with only a few mild reproaches from the older teen. Kevin tried to focus on the road for the duration of the journey, but couldn't help sneaking a few furtive glances at the beanie-clad boy. It was so unfair how fucking gorgeous he was...   
        Once they reached the parking lot, Eddward attempted to direct the boy to his usual space, but Kevin was well aware of the location, what with the nasty rumors that circulated about it. "Did you know that people say that your spot is cursed?" he asked as he pulled into the narrow space. Eddward gave him a bemused look.   
        "No, I was unaware. Why don't you enlighten me?" he smirked, and Kevin launched into a narrative about a story Nazz had told him about the ghost that was said to haunt the spot.   
        "They say that many years ago, a student just like you and me came to this school," he began in a hushed tone. It felt more like he was trying to set up a bad campfire story than inform his bully about a stupid tale about a parking space. Eddward scoffed, leaning back in his seat, but he paid close attention. "Nobody remembers his real name, but they all called him Bob..." The story continued in a similar cheesy fashion as the two passed the time before class started together. While they left the car and walked down the hallways, Kevin spun the tale. He had been a student who had been murdered in that exact spot when his psychotic ex girlfriend ran him over with her truck. Eddward didn't believe a word of it, of course, but the teen's wild gesticulating and interesting sound effects made the story a thousand times more entertaining.   
        "You should consider a career in storytelling, pumpkin. You would be great at it and kids would adore you," he mentioned nonchalantly as they made a right turn down a corridor so the swim captain could fetch his textbooks for the day. Kevin's face flushed and he babbled for a moment about why that would be an awful career choice for someone like him, and Edd couldn't help but laugh at his embarrassment. He was unsure why, but for the first time in years, someone was able to make him feel genuine amusement, and it felt like molten lava pooled in the pit of his stomach, in the least painful manner possible. It was, to put it mildly, spectacular.           
        The swimmer halted in front of his locker. He told Kevin the combo quietly, and the redhead turned the dial to the appropriate numbers. "What did you need?" he asked, and Eddward pointed, then watched the shyer teen as he knelt in front of the row to slip the books into the swimmer's bag. He crossed his arms over his chest, sure that his pounding heart would be seen without the barricade of arms in the way.   
        "Hey, Eddward?" Kevin asked as he straightened, and he swung the bag over his shoulder. Eddward nodded, encouraging him to continue as he closed the locker. "I just wanted to let you know that I can't drive you home today. I left my baby here last night and I need to take her home since it's going to be the weekend and I'd rather not leave her again." He blushed lightly when he realized the older teen was looking at him with confusion and rushed to explain. "O-oh, I mean my motorcycle... I call her my baby..."   
        "You ride a motorcycle? You?" Eddward asked, genuinely surprised. "I never would have taken you as the type," he admitted, and Kevin's blush darkened.   
        "Y-yea, I finally saved up enough money to buy one last year. What exactly gave you the impression that I wasn't the type to ride a motorcycle," he teased, and now it was Eddward's turn to blush.   
        "Well, I mean, you're not exactly the most suave of people," he said coldly, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks, and he turned on his heel. "Come along, I do not wish to be late for class." He stalked away, leaving Kevin to hurry after him as fast as his shorter legs could carry him. Thankfully, he had developed some pretty strong leg muscles during his years of attempting to show off to Nazz on his bike, so catching up to the swimmer was not the most difficult thing he'd ever done.   
        They walked through the hallways together in silence. Eddward had shoved his hands in his jacket pockets, and Kevin was attempting to match the taller boy's pace, although he had to take three steps to match two of the swimmer's. It was rather irritating, but he kept the momentum. As they progressed down the main hallway of the school, Kevin noticed something strange. Every person they passed would look at them, back away, then turn to whisper and giggle into their hands. Eddward seemed to unconcerned about the stares; it appeared that he was quite used to being whispered about, but Kevin felt nervous.   
        "E-Eddward, I think people are talking about us..." he muttered underneath his breath to the swimmer, who simply shrugged in response.   
        "Why should we care what they decide to waste their time with? We are doing nothing wrong," he stated icely, and Kevin shuddered at the apathy in the teen's voice. He moved a touch closer to the swimmer's side, disturbed by the odd looks that they were being given, but he kept pace with the boy's long strides. It wasn't until they turned a corner and found their way impeded that Eddward showed any emotion at all.   
        Brody, the quarterback and star player on the school's football team, was standing in the middle of the hallway, flanked by two other members. Together they made a very intimidating team, and Kevin found himself shaking from nerves and terror. He looked up at Eddward, and was shocked to find that the teen's stony expression hadn't changed. He looked just as calm as before, his hands still in his pockets and his face set.   
        "Well, well, well, what have we here?" Brody asked, grinning wickedly. Now that he had backup, he was not afraid in the slightest of the swim captain. Eddward couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape from his lips. The quarterback was just so amazingly moronic.   
        "What do you mean?" the swimmer asked innocently, his eyes widening in fake confusion, and Brody snarled.   
        "Looks like you've scored yourself a boyfriend, pretty boy," Brody sneered, looking at Kevin, and he and the other jocks laughed. It was a cold sound that sent chills down the nerd's spine, and he tried to hide behind Eddward, but his motion was halted by the teen's strong arm.   
        "I'm afraid you are incorrect about that particular factoid, but I must ask: how is your relationship going? What's his name... Chris? Jose? I can't recall, there are quite a few that I remember you associating yourself with." He gave the quarterback an evil grin, and smirked when he watched the jock's face flush a dark red. The boys on either side looked at him with confusion. Their captain liked dudes? Brody snarled and lunged at the tall teen, but fell on the floor instead when Eddward stepped nimbly out of the way.   
        "The fuck are you talking about, you fucking faggot," he growled, pushing himself up angrily, and the swimmer smirked again.  
        "Oh my, a little sensitive aren't we? I assume things aren't going so well in the love department," he said, ducking out of the way as the jock threw a punch at him. His hands hadn't even left his pockets, which only angered Brody that much more. "I apologize for this, but I don't wish to besmirch my hands with your stupidity," Eddward said lightly, and before the jock could react, the swimmer's boot-clad foot had whipped around and struck him smartly across the face. "Johnny!" he called brightly, and Kevin inched against the lockers when the cul-de-sac's resident mental patient lumbered around the corner, his trademark plank of wood clutched in his hand.   
        "What was that, Plank? I should beat the shit out of these pieces of shit?" he asked in a gravelly voice, and an evil smile spread across his lips. "Sounds like a great idea." He then proceeded to lift the board above his head before bringing it smashing down upon the quarterback's head. The other two football players were frozen in place, watching their captain as his nose broke, his skull fractured, and numerous fresh scratches and bruises presented themselves to the world.   
        "Pumpkin," Eddward called out softly, and Kevin tore his eyes from the beastial actions taking place in the hallway. To his surprise, the swimmer was holding out one of his hands, inviting him to take it. He hesitantly peeled himself from the locker and took it tentatively. Eddward smirked again, then proceeded to pull him down the hallway, past Johnny, the carnage that had been Brody's face, and finally past the stunned jocks who were still frozen.  
        "I-Is he going to be okay...?" Kevin said with a trembling voice as they turned yet another corner into a different hallway. Eddward shrugged, completely apathetic to the football player's fate.   
        "I'll take my bag now, pumpkin. Go to class."   
        Kevin complied, handing over the bag and textbooks with shaking fingers. "B-but what about you?" he asked.   
        "What about me? I can handle my own, you know. And I doubt anyone will touch you now. Word travels fast in this school." He accepted the bag and slung it over his uninjured shoulder, then left without another word. Kevin stared after him, wondering what the fuck had just happened, then he noticed with a start that they were right in front of his classroom. How had Eddward known where his first class was? He shrugged it off and entered the room.   
        First and second period passed quickly. He kept his head down and finished all classwork he was given early, but in his third period he was confronted by a very angry Nazz.  
        "Kevin! Where the hell were you dude! I sent you a bunch of texts after I woke up and you didn't respond!" she yelled, then gave the teacher an apologetic wave as she was shushed.   
        "I sent you a text this morning..." Kevin tried to protest, but was interrupted again.   
        "I know that, I'm talking about afterwards!" she told him, putting a hand on her hip. Kevin got the distinct impression she knew exactly what had transpired earlier that morning, but he sighed and decided to tell her anyway.   
        "As you know, since you are a total stalker, I was at Double D's yesterday," he began and she smirked smugly. He rolled his eyes and continued. "I had to drive him to school this morning and then he got in a huge fight with Brody-"   
        "The quarterback?" she interrupted again, and he glared at her before nodding.   
        "Yea, the quarterback, will you stop interrupting? Anyways." He told her exactly what had happened before school that morning, and by the time he finished, Nazz's mouth was hanging open.   
        "Oh my god, dude. Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded, informing her that he hadn't been touched. She shook her head, and was about to open her mouth again when the bell rang and the teacher screamed at the class to pipe down. She waved at the redhead before dashing back to her seat, and the class continued uneventfully. Kevin spent the entirety of it staring at the clock, wishing already that the day were over so he could go home and sleep. When the class finally ended, he waved goodbye to Nazz and went to his fourth period: AP Biology. For some reason he couldn't put his finger on, he was really excited for the class today. It wasn't until passing period had ended and he passed his gaze over the members of the class that he realized why he'd been so anxious to come to class: Eddward. But the tall swimmer wasn't sitting in his usual seat at the back of the class. In fact he wasn't there at all.   
        Kevin slumped down in his seat, suddenly disappointed. Why had he been so excited to see the bully? It didn't matter whether or not he was there...right? He laid his head on his desk and sighed. Whatever. He'd try and get some sleep. He was ahead in the class anyways. He drifted off, and didn't wake up until the bell.   
          
          


	5. Obsession's Door

        At noon, the bell signifying the end of class woke Kevin up with a start. He jumped up, grabbed his backpack, and headed towards the cafeteria, where he knew Nazz would be waiting for him, and sure enough, when he finally arrived, he found Nazz sitting with Rolf at their usual table. Rolf had grown an excessive amount since they were in middle school. Even though he'd been a rather astonishing 6 feet tall at the age of fourteen, at eighteen he was around six feet seven inches. His hair too had lengthened, and now reached halfway down his back, pulled together haphazardly in a loose ponytail.  
        "Hey Kev!" Nazz greeted cheerily, waving him over. He smiled at her and set his backpack down on the floor, then slid onto the bench next to her.   
        "Hey Nazz, hi Rolf," he said sleepily, yawning widely. He somehow felt even more exhausted after his nap than he had before, and he was starting to wonder if sleeping through Biology had been such a good idea.   
        "Hello, Cassanova Kevin boy!" Rolf said exuberantly, giving Kevin a strange little wave before returning his attention to his sandwich. Nazz turned to face the sleepy redhead, giving him a look that made him groan. That look, when coming from his best friend, could only mean one thing: she wanted details.   
        "Please don't do this, Nazz..." he begged her, but she ignored his plea.          
        "Alright mister, you still have to tell me what you and Mr. Eddward Vincent were doing together yesterday," she announced, and Kevin groaned again.   
        "Didn't you read the text I sent you this morning? Nothing happened, he just made me do things for him and was an ass about it the entire time."   
        "Thiiiiiings?" she grinned, and Kevin had to resist the urge to slam his head against the table.   
        "Ugh not like that, jeez, Nazz!" he whined, and his best friend laughed hysterically. He told her all he could of the night before, leaving out the makeout session, and Nazz looked rather disappointed when he'd finished. He smiled at her smugly, and she ignored the look, then gave her attention to Rolf. Kevin in turn decided to see if he could find Eddward. He twisted in his seat and leaned his back against the edge of the table, then once again swept his eyes over the cafeteria, trying desperately to see if the swimmer was anywhere near. He saw various other people he recognized, including Jimmy and Johnny 2x4 and the football players that had accompanied Brody earlier that morning, but no Eddward. Dejected, he turned back towards Nazz, then rested his head on the table. His head was really beginning to hurt. He debated going to the nurse's office, but decided it was too much trouble.   
        He struggled through the rest of the day, dipping in and out of consciousness as he tried to pay attention and failed repeatedly. The last period was the worse, as he had finance, an aggravatingly boring class that he oftentimes fell asleep in even when he wasn't tired. Finally the last bell rang and he dashed from the room, nearly running over a few of his classmates as he did so, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was just thankful to be free from the clutches of the school and the stares that he had been forced to endure throughout the day.   
        He rushed through the school, deciding to ignore his locker so he could get home faster, then pushed through the doors leading out to the parking lot. He glanced at Eddward's parking spot, and his heart seemed to fall through his stomach as he registered its empty state. Why was he obsessing over the teen? It was unhealthy, and he could really use the quiet in his mind, but it seemed insistent on alerting him every time that Eddward wasn't near. He sighed heavily and trudged to his own parking spot, where his motorcycle was waiting for him. He ran a hand over her seat, smiling gently down at her. He'd spent an entire summer doing construction work in blistering hot sun simply so he could afford her, and he had been ecstatic when he'd finally had enough to purchase the bike of his dreams. The day he'd bought her had been the happiest day of his life, and he took care of her as well as he could. He could often be found meticulously cleaning and polishing her when he wasn't doing homework or chores.    
        "Hey baby," he whispered, and knelt to unlock the chain that was wrapped around her tire to prevent others from stealing her. With the chain undone, he stood and put it in the empty saddlebag, then tugged on his helmet, a plain red one he had bought years ago, and swung his leg over so he was straddling the bike. A roaring sound came from the engine as he kicked it into life and brought it to equilibrium before driving off. To anyone looking on, it probably looked strange to see a skinny boy in a sweater, vest and khakis riding such a contraption, but he simply enjoyed driving it.   
        It didn't take too long before he arrived at his home, and he parked the bike while he pried open his garage so he could put her inside. After he'd positioned her carefully among the boxes of jawbreakers that littered the floor, he went inside. It was time to eat. He perused the shelves of the fridge and pantry before deciding on a simple meal consisting of a microwave burrito and an apple, then sat in the living room in view of the window while he waited for the former to cook. His mind drifted aimlessly as he tossed the apple back and forth between his hands, and when the timer beeped, he realized he'd been staring at Eddward's house for the past three minutes. He shook his head then headed to the kitchen to eat his dinner.   
        Half an hour later, completely satiated and content, he stretched his arms over his head and yawned. During the duration of the dinner, he had been unable to tear his mind from the subject of Eddward. The teen fascinated him, no matter how terrifying he was, and his very being managed to make Kevin's heart pound whenever he thought of the boy. His eyes struck fear in him, his lips teased him, his scar made his heart hurt, and his voice both calmed and frightened him. He hated the mix of terror and adoration he felt whenever he saw the teen. Kevin sighed heavily, knowing he had to see if Eddward was alright unless he wanted to suffer through yet another sleepless night.   
        The redhead chucked his trash in the bin, then pulled on his shoes, discarded where he'd left them after school. Irritated by his obsession with Eddward, he stomped across the street and pounded on the door. No answer. He tried again, and once again received no answer. He tried the door, but it was locked, and deduced that the boy must not be home. Not having the swimmer's number, he decided he'd go home and try later in the evening, after he'd gotten some rest.   
        Once home, he changed wearily into his pajamas and climbed sleepily into bed, making sure to fish his phone from his backpack and plug it in before he drifted off into dreamland. His dream was confusing and catatonic, a cacophony of noise and sound and color, punctuated with Eddward's voice saying "Pumpkin" in a sultry voice and sweet, soft kisses. Kevin woke up in a nervous sweat, sitting up abruptly and peeling his sweaty skin off the sheets as he did so. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, annoyed at his now wide awake state, and decided he might as well take a shower while he was up. A quick look at his alarm clock told him it was three in the morning, and he groaned inwardly. This was going to be a long weekend.   
        He turned on the water and stuck his hand in the stream cascading from the shower head. It was still cold, but he knew it would heat up soon enough. He returned to his room so he could strip off his clothes, and after flicking on the light, he checked his phone to see if it was still charging. To his surprise, he had a message from an unknown number.   


        *****-***-****:** Where are you, pumpkin? I need assistance.   


        The text had been sent only about an hour ago, which surprised the redhead. He read it again, and realized it must have been from Eddward.   


         **Kevin:** Double D? Why were you texting me at 2am?  


        He set the phone aside and pulled off his shirt, throwing it aside carelessly. His phone buzzed again, so he picked it up, and the same number had texted him once again.   


         *****-***-****:** I should be asking the same of you, pumpkin. Nice abs, by the way.  


        Kevin blushed darkly and lunged for the curtains, which he had forgotten to close. He knew Eddward must be roaring with laughter, but he was simply embarrassed.  


        **Kevin:** Shut up. I was asleep until five minutes ago. Why are you up?  


        He quickly put the number into his contacts, tugged off the rest of his clothes, making absolute sure that his curtains were closed before he exposed himself, then practically dove at the phone when it buzzed.   


        **Eddward:** I'll tell you if you come over.  


         **Kevin:** I'm going to take a shower first.   


        **Eddward:** Be quick about it. I can't wait forever.   


         **Kevin:** Be over in ten.   


        He put the phone on the bed and hopped into the shower. He knew he wouldn't be bothering anybody in the house, since rarely ever was someone home. His mom sometimes showed up, but his dad had left when he was young, leaving his poor single mother to raise him all on her own. She had hired a nanny so she could work, and when he was old enough, he was responsible for himself, although she was insistent that he tell her if he was going anywhere.   
        The warm water washed over his face and body, every drop bringing a new touch of heat, and he ran his hands through his hair, relishing the feeling. He always enjoyed showers, especially at night, when there was no chance of being bothered. Granted, he had to cut this one a little short because of the swimmer, but usually it wasn't an issue. Thinking of the black-haired bully brought a blush to his cheeks, and sent the blood in his body somewhere he really wished it wouldn't as well. He cursed and slammed his toe against the wall of the shower. Hopping around in the shower holding his aching foot seemed to do the trick, and his little problem went away almost immediately.   
        Still muttering a string of curses under his breath, though this time for different reasons, he shut off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. Another three minutes later, he was dressed in a simple black long-sleeved t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and his hair was more or less dry. He looked at his phone and swore again, realizing he had less than a minute to make it over to Eddward's house. He pulled on his socks and converse haphazardly and dashed across the street, panting as he pounded on the door for the third time that night. The redhead barely had to wait ten seconds before the hinges creaked and the door swung open to reveal the swimmer's lithe frame.   
        "Well hello, pumpkin. You're just barely on time," he stated shortly, and stood aside to allow the nerd inside. "It seems you forgot your hat." Kevin ran his hand over his head and realized that Eddward was right, but it was too late to do anything now, so he shrugged and stepped inside, taking off his shoes and slipping on those horrendous pink bunny slippers he despised.   
        "Alright, I'm here, you gonna tell me why you're up?" he asked, still breathing a little heavily. As he pushed himself up, he realized something a little strange about the swimmer's appearance. As expected, he wasn't wearing his threatening black boots or his leather jacket, but had on a ratty old Peach Creek Sharks Swim Team sweatshirt and a pair of pajama pants with a simple plaid pattern on them. He'd discarded his hat, and once again his long hair was pulled back in a ponytail which only served to show off his gorgeous eyes. Kevin gasped as his eyes fell on a long, thin scratch that had somehow appeared on Eddward's face since the last time they'd seen each other.   
        "Double D! How'd you get that cut?" he asked, his concern a little too obvious for his liking. Eddward looked briefly confused as he pressed his long fingers to the wound, then realization dawned on his face.   
        "Oh yes, I'd forgotten about that," he said with little interest. "I was trying to say hello to a stray feline and it attempted to attack me."   
        Kevin stared at the tall swimmer, unsure whether or not he was being serious, but the look on his face suggested he was, and he cracked up laughing, unable to control himself. Eddward's expression did not change, merely looking apathetic as the redhead doubled over in a fit of hysterics. "Y-you're saying that you were attacked by a c-cat?" he giggled breathlessly, looking up at the black-haired boy through tear-filled eyes. "Oh my god, that is hilarious!"   
        "I fail to see the humor in the situation, but if you insist," Eddward said coldly and stalked towards the kitchen. "You're making tea." Kevin hiccuped, finally calming down enough to take off his glasses and wipe his streaming eyes, then placed them on his nose again and followed the swimmer into the next room. Eddward sat himself gracefully at the table and gave the other a meaningful look, to which the redhead responded with a cheerful eye roll before preparing the drinks.   
        Five minutes later, the two were sitting in the living room, warm mugs of tea clasped in their hands. "I didn't know you liked cats," Kevin said, earning himself a sidelong glare from the the swimmer.   
        "I am quite fond of felines, yes. Why does this surprise you so much?"   
        "I'm not sure, maybe it's the air of loathing you give off. Makes it seem like you hate everyone and everything, especially cats," the redhead grinned, taking a sip from his mug. This tea was different than before, but still definitely tasty.   
        "Hmm, I suppose that would be a valid reason to assume I dislike them, but I assure you the opposite is true. I used to own one when I was younger, but I had to let it go once..." he trailed off, suddenly looking sad, and he stared into his tea. Kevin looked at him, surprised by the sudden sorrow in the teen's voice. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say, so he shut it again. He took another sip, but had to put his mug down when he began coughing violently. The swimmer's attention was drawn to the redhead, and he looked concerned, patting the smaller boy's back softly while he hacked up a lung. "Are you alright, pumpkin?" he asked, the soft worry in his voice making Kevin's heart pound.   
        "Y-yea, I'm fine, thanks," he muttered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Eddward frowned and handed him a napkin. "Thanks again," the redhead said, and dragged the napkin along his hand and lips before placing it on the coffee table next to his mug, which he suddenly realized wasn't on a coaster, so he remedied the situation, much to Eddward's pleasure. The black-haired teen leaned back on the couch, holding the mug up to his face but not drinking from it. His eyes were locked on the redhead next to him, who was concentrating on wiping up the condensation that had gathered on the table from his own glass.   
        The swimmer placed his own mug to the side then softly whispered "Pumpkin." Kevin looked up, only to have his lips trapped in a gentle kiss. He blushed darkly, but responded, parting his lips softly and allowing Eddward to pull him in closer. His lips tasted like jasmine because of the tea, a gentle taste which made Kevin's heart flutter. The teen's long fingers ran through the other's red hair, and the nerd's own fingers rested on the other's shoulders as their lips moved together. Eddward pulled the shorter boy onto his lap, which he accepted quietly as he was made to straddle the swimmer's legs and their kiss deepened.   
        Eddward wasn't entirely sure why he was so desperate to be close to the nerd, but something about the way he'd been coughing violently had brought out his more protective side, and the cute look on the boy's face had caused his heart to skip a beat. He'd been unable to stop himself from pressing his lips to the other's; it was as though he were possessed, and he'd been thrilled when the other responded with enthusiasm.   
        Kevin, on the other hand, was surprised but not displeased when he felt the other's soft lips on his own. He had in fact been hoping that the actions from the night before could repeat, and his wish had been granted. He pushed a little closer and groaned softly when he felt the swimmer's muscular arms wrap around his waist, holding the nerd to the teen's chest. Their kiss slowly increased in its rhythm and depth as they became more and more frantic, and they only broke apart when they were desperate for air. Even when they pulled away, they remained close to one another, resting their foreheads together as chests heaved.   
        The nerd breathed out shakily. He was sure that if he tried to stand his legs would not hold him, but even if he could have tried, he was content where he was. The two of them finally caught their breaths, and the redhead's emerald green met the other's icy blue, but it wasn't nearly as cold as before. If anything, they were warm, full of adoration as he stared up at the smaller teen on his lap. Kevin blushed a dark shade and kissed the swimmer as deeply as possible so he wouldn't have to look at that gaze which seemed to see into his soul, and he responded perfectly, tightening his grip around the smaller teen's waist and drawing him in closer. The redhead would be lying if he said he wasn't terrified about this strange change of events, but the swimmer's lips were intoxicating and the feel of his hands on his back felt amazing.   
        When they finally pulled apart for the second time, Kevin stared at the teen he was straddling with hooded eyes, panting. Eddward's eyes were closed, as though he were trying to savor the moment. Kevin whispered the other's name softly, and finally those perfect eyes opened and focused on him. "Are you alright?" the redhead asked softly, and the black-haired teen nodded, although it didn't look like he really meant the gesture. He seemed to be fighting with himself inside his head, the battle reflected itself in his blue eyes.   
        "I-I..." the swimmer swallowed, trying to collect himself. It was odd to see such a well put together person struggle, and Kevin had to refrain from planting another kiss on those perfect lips. "I still haven't told you why I wanted you to come over."   
        The redhead tilted his head to the side, reflecting on the short duration of their visit so far, and realized he was right. "Oh yea, I guess you haven't. Is this the moment? Should I prepare my pom poms and cheer you on?" he teased, but his face fell when he elicited no reaction from the other teen.   
        "Do try to be serious, pumpkin. Believe it or not, not all of us happen to wear our hearts on our sleeves like you." He shot a pointed glare at the other, and Kevin scowled, but nodded silently. "That's better. Now. Since I have to tell you sooner or later, I figured I might as well get it out of the way," he said wearily, and he avoided the redhead's eyes as he quietly muttered. "I...think I might be developing...feelings. For you."   
        Kevin sat in shock, still straddling the other's thighs, then slowly extricated himself from the boy's shaking fingers. "E-Eddward...please don't..." he whispered, and the look on the swimmer's face nearly broke his heart in two. "D-don't mess with me..." he pleaded, and tears began falling down his cheeks. "Please."   
        A collection of emotions flashed over Eddward's face: first confusion, then annoyance, then sorrow, then anger, and finally heartbreak. "Pumpkin..."   
        "N-no," Kevin hiccuped, backing away from the teen's outstretched fingers. "Don't mess with my heart like this please." He turned and dashed from the room, tears falling and landing on the floor. He was sure that the teen was just messing with him for some sort of personal gain, and he wouldn't be able to bear it if that were true. He grabbed his shoes then ran blindly across the street, thankful for the late hour, as the lack of light would hide his face and tears from any onlookers.  
        Once he'd slammed his front door behind him, he shakily put his back to the door and slid down it until he was resting on the floor. The heartbreak came in waves, each hit hurting worse than the one before as the hurt rolled over him. The more he thought, the more confused he found himself. There was no way that the swimmer could have known of his crush on him... right? No, it was certainly possible, he'd known that Nazz was a lesbian after all, and he was sure she'd only told him and Rolf. In the same respect, only she and the son of a shepherd knew of his secret, so the swimmer's confession couldn't possibly have been a manipulative effort in order to get what he wanted...  
        His head was spinning, and he figured that going to bed was probably the best course of action. He stumbled upstairs, kicked off his converse, then fell into bed fully clothed. The last few minutes before he fell asleep were spent sobbing violently, attempting to calm himself as much as possible but failing miserably.   
        Eddward did not contact him for the entirety of that weekend. 


	6. Threats and Treats

        Kevin spent that weekend in a state of apathy. Maybe apathy wasn't the right word... it was more like he was trying to force himself to stop feeling. He did not succeed very well, but it was better than nothing. 

        After the freak out incident with Eddward, he'd debated calling or texting him for the better part of an hour, then decided it was too late at night to do either. He really wanted to tell the other boy that he was sorry, but he couldn't let his emotions be toyed with. The next morning, he felt too awkward, feeling that he'd probably said something wrong, and once again couldn't reach out to the swimmer. He spent the day wandering aimlessly through his house and trying to distract himself from his self pity, all the while failing miserably. His phone buzzed once around four in the afternoon, but it proved to simply be a link from Nazz that led him to a strange video about a rat eating spaghetti. He found it oddly endearing, but the cute rodent did not divert his thoughts from Eddward. 

        It wasn't until Sunday evening that he finally received word from the swimmer. He had finally decided to get to work on the excessive amount of homework he had, but was not making much headway when his phone buzzed. Putting down his pencil, he lifted the screen up and his heart started pounding in his chest when he saw it was from Eddward. It was very short, and very clear in its meaning. 

        **Eddward:** I no longer require assistance.  

        He stared at the message blankly, the meaning not registering in his brain for far too long. When it finally clicked, something inside him broke. The redhead had never felt such anguish in his entire life, not even when his cousin had died two years ago in a tragic car crash. His heart plummeted into his stomach as he read and reread the words over and over and over until his head was spinning. He knew without a doubt that he had angered the swimmer, and he couldn't remedy it. He simply wasn't close enough to the boy in order to warrant him suddenly demanding to know why, or even to ask what he'd done wrong. 

        It couldn't be that Eddward had been telling the truth when he said that he was developing feelings for the nerd...could it? Kevin had figured that he'd been kissing the other in order to elicit some sort of response that would aid him in one of his twisted mind games, but the anger placed into that simple text suggested that he could have been wrong. But it was too late now. It was too late... With that thought, Kevin lowered his head to his desk and cried. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        He woke up the next morning to the beeping of his alarm clock angrily telling him it was time to get up, and the morning sun entering through the open window only helped to punctuate that fact. Gingerly, he peeled his face off the notebook he'd fallen asleep on the night before. The ink had run in places where his tears had fallen, but he was honestly too distraught to care. His mood hadn't improved much since last night, although the little amount of sleep he'd managed to sneak in had eased the ache in his chest a tiny bit. 

        He stretched, his bones cracking at him in annoyance after the uncomfortable position he'd forced himself into the entire night, and he winced as a particularly loud noise from his shoulder was accompanied with a sharp burst of pain, but it subsided into a dull ache moments later. A quick trip to the restroom revealed that his eyes were red and puffy, a consequence of crying himself to sleep the night before. He sighed heavily, knowing the redness wouldn't leave without more sleep, but he at least could ice the puffy areas to diminish their size. 

        Trudging downstairs revealed a mess in the kitchen, probably left by his mother before she hurried off to one of her oh so important meetings. He glared at the dishes in the sink, wanting to blame something, anything, for his misfortune with the swimmer, and the dishes seemed like the perfect outlet. Three strides later, he stood at the edge of the counter, his shoulders trembling as he tried his hardest not to cry again. He knew Nazz would ask why he'd been crying, and he didn't feel like dealing with her questions. He sighed heavily, grabbed an ice pack from the fridge, and headed upstairs to prepare for the day. 

        Half an hour later, he was pulling on his helmet and kicking his motorcycleo into life, clad in a simple long sleeved shirt covered with an orange hoodie and a pair of jeans to complete the outfit. He honestly hadn't given a single shit about his appearance past his eyes, and had been relieved to see the puffiness finally fade from his face after fifteen minutes of pressing the cold pack to his cheeks. He shifted his center of gravity so the bike was upright and backed it out of the garage, the seat rumbling beneath him. To his immense relief, he couldn't spot Eddward's car in the other's driveway, and a tension he hadn't even known he'd been carrying lifted itself from his shoulders momentarily. However, it settled right back when he realized that he still had to see the swimmer in his AP Biology class later that day. A curse escaped his lips as he closed the garage and revved the engine before making his way to school. He supposed he'd just have to avoid the teen's attention. 

        Much to Kevin's relief, he did not see Eddward for the first few periods of the day. After the violent beating that Johnny had dealt the quarterback the week before, and with the association the redhead had been given with Double D, people were keen on avoiding him in the hallways. He was honestly relieved by this, if only for the fact that he didn't have to talk with anyone during the passing periods between classes, but he should have known that Nazz would attempt to badger him the moment he walked into his third period. Sure enough, she was waiting at his desk with a bright smile, but it fell when she saw the boy's exhausted face. 

        "Dude, you look bad. Like, really bad. What happened, man?" she asked worriedly, but Kevin waved off the question, and was thankfully saved from answering her when the teacher decided to snap at her so that the class could start a little bit early. She shot him another concerned look, and briefly muttered that they would talk at lunch, a statement he ignored. He tried his hardest to pay attention, but his mind kept wandering to Friday night. His exhausted mind would no longer allow him to distract himself from the events, and he groaned as he tried to force his thoughts away from the subject unsuccessfully. 

        What had that kiss meant? He had been trying so hard not to think about it, but now that his mind was set, he couldn't ignore it. The swimmer had kissed him of his own accord. What had it meant? And then the declaration of affection...that couldn't possibly have been legitimate. Kevin's mind decided to write it off as a prank, probably set by one of the swimmer's goons in order to mess with him. But that pained look...

        The bell rang, startling him from his thoughts, and he clumsily shoved the one notebook he'd bothered to take out into his backpack. Well, time to face the devil, he supposed. If Rolf were there, he probably would have made some nonsensical quip about sea urchins and cabbages, and the thought brought a faint smile to the redhead's lips. 

        While he was distracted, he crashed into something. A very large and solid something. He nervously raised his eyes, and was greeted with the lurid image of Johnny sneering down at him. 

        "S-sorry J-Johnny," Kevin whimpered, backing away cautiously, but found his way impeded by the towering form of Jimmy, who was standing behind him. God, that boy had grown. He no longer wore his headgear, and he'd gone from having a voice not dissimilar from a girl's to a deep baritone in the last four years. He was positively terrifying.

        "Hello there, Kevin," Jimmy snarled, his deep voice sending shudders down the redhead's spine. "We have a bone to pick with you." 

        "Wh-what could I have possibly done to anger you...?" Kevin asked, trying to put up a brave front, but his voice wavered, and he knew he was nothing more than timid prey to the two malicious teens. 

        "Not us," Jimmy said, and Kevin looked up in confusion, then immediately wished he hadn't. Jimmy's lips were drawn back in a sneer, and the result was awful. The boy's teeth were of course perfectly straight, thanks to that awful headgear, but he'd let them go to disarray, and they were now an awful yellow-gray color, probably a result of both of the goons being fucking chimneys when it came to smoking. Eddward couldn't possibly have approved of their habits, but he seriously doubted that the swimmer gave many shits about what they did when they weren't doing their job as his moronic henchmen. 

        "Who have I annoyed then?" Kevin asked, but he already knew the answer. 

        "Eddward, of course." This time Johnny was the one who spoke, and his voice was deadly serious. 

        "He's really got it out for you, ginger," said Jimmy, and Kevin winced at the new nickname. It was odd how he suddenly no longer minded Eddward's nickname of Pumpkin, but hated any other quip directed at his hair. "I don't know what you did to piss him off, but he's in a mood. He fucking beat the shit out of a kid earlier. What was his name...?"

        "Plank knows!" Johnny chimed in, then pressed his ear to the plank of wood. "Sam, he says."

        "Yea, Sam. Eddward wouldn't even let us do the dirty work. The dude he beat up is in the hospital now cuz of you. You'd better watch out," he grinned evilly, and Kevin shuddered again. "Now get out of here before we take a leaf out of his book and pound you into a paste." 

        Kevin didn't need telling twice. He ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction, his legs shaking. He was sorely tempted to miss his next class, as there was the distinct possibility that the swimmer would be there. He didn't know how he could deal with the teen's anger, but he knew his mother would throw a hissy fit if he didn't attend. Heart pounding in his throat, he made his way to the classroom, getting there seconds before the bell rang, and slid into his seat in the front of the room. He didn't want to know if Eddward was in the room, and was sure that if he was, he was probably staring daggers at the redhead's back. 

        The class was awkward and uncomfortable for Kevin, as he did not know whether or not the swimmer was there, but he was pretty sure he was, with the intense chills that kept cascading down his spine every few seconds. The feeling was awful. Thankfully the teacher was lecturing today, so he did not need to look anywhere but the board and his notebook as he took notes with a shaky hand.          

        The moment the bell rang, Kevin was halfway out the door. He didn't look behind him, but he knew the swimmer was following behind. He was desperate to reach the cafeteria, to reach the solace that he associated with the company of Nazz and Rolf, but he was unlucky. The sound of Eddward's boots followed along behind him through five separate hallways, able to be heard even above the excited chatter that came from the other students, excited to be free to do what they chose for the next forty minutes. 

        The cold fingers wrapping around Kevin's wrist made his heart stop, and before he could react, he was being dragged into an empty classroom.  He heard the telltale sound of a lock clicking and the blinds being drawn. "Hello, pumpkin." His blood ran cold as Eddward's silky smooth voice hit his ears, barely concealing the swimmer's obvious anger. Kevin turned to face him, his hands shaking with fear, and his vision fell upon the older boy, who had moved to sit on the teacher's desk, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his mouth set in a thin line. 

        "H-hello..." Kevin answered, his voice shaking in a very undignified fashion. Eddward's expression didn't change. 

        "I'm sure you already heard from Johnny and Jimmy about my displeasure." 

        Kevin nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and the other returned the motion before he uncrossed his arms and stood. He took three steps toward the redhead, each move he made excruciatingly deliberate. He stopped less than a foot away from Kevin, staring down at him with those icy blue eyes, and the nerd felt his heart restart and start pounding in his chest. If the redhead didn't know better, he could have sworn that the swimmer could hear it, and he himself could no longer hear anything but the blood rushing and a ringing in his ears, accompanied by the occasional sound from outside the classroom's walls. 

        They continued to stand there for a moment, staring each other down, before Eddward sighed and motioned at Kevin. "Put your belongings on a desk. We have a lot to discuss." The redhead nodded and set his things down on the closest desk to him, then mirrored the other's movement as the swimmer smoothly sat on top of the teacher's desk again. They had another impromptu staring contest, the cold cyan meeting with the warm emerald, before Eddward sighed once more. "I would first like to begin with the reason for my anger. I feel you deserve that much, at the very least." With his words, he reached up to his head and removed the beanie that lay there, revealing his scar. 

        "I-" Kevin attempted to say, but was silenced when the swimmer shot a death glare at him. 

        "Silence. Now, recounting the events of Friday, I revealed a side of myself that very few have ever seen. I do not willingly let others see this." He gestured at his scar. "You are the first person I have allowed to view me without this in four years, and the previous time was an accident I do not wish to revisit. That alone should have been enough, but no. I let myself feel an emotion that I should not have, and I apologize for indulging in it, but the reason I am so genuinely displeased is because..." His voice trailed off, and Kevin saw uncertainty on the teen's face for the first time since the start of high school. He stayed quiet, not wishing to be shushed again, and his silence was rewarded when the swimmer took a deep breath and plunged ahead. "I told you of my affections..." he said in a choked whisper, and Kevin's heart broke.

        "Please don't cry..." he said quietly, almost quiet enough that the teen might not have been able to hear him if any background noise had been present, and he was given a misty glare in return.         

        "I said silence, pumpkin. I'm not finished. Now, I am upset because of the way you reacted." Eddward's voice had regained its normal commanding air, and Kevin bit his lip worriedly. "I have never, _ever_ admitted my feelings for anyone before, even when I was interested in Nazz, and when you reacted like I'd hit you..." he choked up again, and Kevin felt his own throat constrict. He lept from his seat and without hesitating wrapped his arms around the swimmer's shoulders. He was astonished when the other buried his face in the nerd's chest and clutched his shirt as though it was his lifeline, finally letting his tears fall. 

        Kevin honestly felt like Eddward had taken his heart and rammed a metal rod through it, so great was the ache in his chest. He had been so selfish... He'd only thought of himself, of the fact that he might have gotten hurt, but now he knew. Eddward shared his sentiments. He'd been wrong. So very wrong. He tightened his arms around the swimmer's shoulders, unwilling to let the teen go now that he knew the truth, and was pleased when he felt the other pull him closer. 

        "I have my own confession," Kevin whispered quietly, and heard Eddward make a small noise without moving from his position, urging him to continue. "I...I feel the same way...I've felt the same way for years, even since you regularly went by Double D, I've just always been too embarrassed to tell you so thank you for telling me so I could finally tell you." His words tumbled out, fighting with each other in a rushing tidal wave as they managed to escape his lips, and he closed his eyes. He could willingly just stay there for the rest of his life, but his back pocket buzzed and he frowned as he released one arm from around the teen to check his phone. 

        **Nazz:** Dude where are ya? Rolf and I are waiting for you 

        Kevin frowned and shot her a text that he might not be there for lunch, but assured her that he was fine- maybe a little bit more than fine- before he shoved the phone back into his pocket. By that point, the swimmer had pulled away, breathing slowly so as to regain his composure. Kevin knew what a huge deal it was to Eddward that he had willingly let the redhead see him, not only without his beanie, but legitimately in tears. He gave the swimmer a tentative smile, which was returned, and the nerd backed away so he could return to his perch on the desk. Edd pulled a kleenex from the box on the teacher's desk and blew his nose then dropped the soiled tissue in the trash can.   
        "I dislike showing my emotions," he said, and Kevin smirked.   
        "Obvious, much?" he asked coyly, and Eddward gave a soft chuckle.   
        "You should watch your tongue pumpkin." he warned, although not in a tone that suggested he was actually mad.   
        "Or what," Kevin teased. "You'll throw me in the dumpsters?"   
        Eddward grimaced and shook his head. "That is both unsanitary and unwise. I shall think of a proper punishment, but in the meantime..." his voice trailed off as he stepped towards Kevin and leaned forward. This time, the redhead accepted the kiss wordlessly, and his hands reached up to cup the swimmer's face and draw him closer. Eddward placed his hands on either side of the nerd's hips, then decided only one was necessary, moving the other up to Kevin's waist. A small noise came from the redhead's throat, and he felt the swimmer's lips curl up in a smile against his own, which only made the boy pull him closer.   
        Eddward tugged on Kevin's waist, forcing him to stand up awkwardly, but the taller teen didn't break the kiss, merely twisting their bodies so that the redhead's back was pressed against the wall of the classroom. His kiss, which previously had been gentle and heartfelt, began to speed up, becoming more frantic as he pinned the smaller teen to the flat surface. Kevin wrapped his arms firmly around the black-haired boy's shoulders, pulling him even closer than before, and was pleased when a quiet moan came from his mouth and he softly bit the nerds bottom lip.   
        "E-Eddward," he whimpered softly, and the teen responded by trailing kisses down to his jaw, then he pounced on Kevin's neck without warning, gently kissing and nipping the soft flesh. The redhead moaned Eddward's name again, and was rewarded with a bite that sent tingles all down his body and resulted in him burying his face in the other's shoulder to try to silence his noises.   
        "Aww, pumpkin," Eddward said in a gentle tone, and he pulled away, allowing the other time to recover. "Did that feel nice?" he asked, and Kevin nodded breathlessly. "Noted. However, much as I loathe to say it, you should probably depart. You require substenance and your friends will be wondering where you are."   
        Kevin pouted jokingly, but agreed, and the swimmer pulled away to allow him access to his possessions. The redhead noticed that his heart was pounding as though it were trying to escape his chest, and he blushed, hoping Eddward hadn't noticed. Oh, who was he kidding, of course the teen had noticed.   
        He gathered his stuff with shaking fingers, the adrenaline that had fueled him before now making his body tremble with energy, then turned to face the attractive swimmer. To his surprise, the teen was looking at him with an expression of pure affection, and he felt color rising to his cheeks as he cleared his throat awkwardly and shifted his weight from foot to foot.   
        "I'm sorry I snapped." Eddward looked bashful, his hand moving up to his neck in a nervous motion, and Kevin couldn't help but smile. He could tell the other felt awful.   
        "I forgive you," he whispered, standing on tiptoes to give the swimmer a soft kiss on the cheek. The boy's cheeks flushed, but he grinned, and Kevin unlocked the door, then gave Eddward a final sheepish grin before he left to go find his friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I realized I haven't really been posting very many notes on my chapters, so that's going to change. 
> 
> If you like the story, kudos, comments and bookmarks let me know that! I will try to update as often as I possibly can, which during the next few weeks will probably be a decent amount, what with it being Thanksgiving Break and all starting Friday, but after that my schedule will be erratic. You gotta love finals (insert intense sarcasm here). 
> 
> Also, if you like the Kevedd ship, I wrote another story about the regular ship (Kevin and Double D) called A Very Edd Love Story. Check it out if you've got the time, I might have to write an epilogue for it if it gets enough kudos...we shall see. 
> 
> I'm also considering writing a Drarry fanfic, for all my Harry Potter fans out there. 
> 
> Alright, that's all I have to say. Thank you so much for reading my story, contact me if you have any suggestions for how you'd like the story to progress or even if you'd just like to leave a compliment. All are welcome and appreciated. Au revoir!


	7. The Swim Meet

        That night, Kevin lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a good hour or more. His mind was working overtime, attempting futilely to understand the events from lunch. It was disconcerting to think that Eddward, Peach Creek's lone shark, could have feelings for _anyone_ , let alone him. The thought made him mildly uncomfortable, but his pounding heart revealed his excitement. He had, after all, held a secret crush for the teen for years, even if it hadn't been reciprocated...  
        He blushed furiously and turned onto his side, choosing to glare at the wall instead of the ceiling, then closed his eyes. The day- hell, the whole damn week had been hectic, and it was only Monday. Hopefully the rest of the week would go more smoothly.   
        The week did in fact go well. It was even better than planned. Eddward and his cronies left him alone while he was at school, allowing him a break from the stares that he usually attracted anytime any of them were anywhere near, and he was pleased to hear the whispers about him slow to a halt as the week progressed. Nazz was very understanding about the whole ordeal, having been a topic of gossip herself for a time; about a year back, she had rejected a boy who liked her and he spread some very nasty rumors about her being promiscuous. Kevin was thankful for the support she gave, although he noticed that whenever he talked to her within the vicinity of Eddward, the swimmer's handsome face would often nurse a murderous look.   
        After school was done, Kevin would take his motorcycle home and do homework until either Edd or Nazz sent him a text, then would chat with them for the remainder of the night. Eddward never asked to hang out outside of school again, which kind of disappointed the redhead, but he supposed he could deal with it. After all, even if the swimmer had feelings for him, it seemed rather apparent to Kevin that he didn't want to be seen with him in public. It kind of made the boy's heart hurt, but there wasn't much that he could do about it.   
        It wasn't until Friday night that Eddward even made any attempt to see Kevin. The redhead was laying in bed, a small book light illuminating the pages of the novel he was reading, when his phone buzzed. He glanced at the screen and saw that he had received a message from the attractive teen, and a small smile crossed over his lips. Swiping the screen, he opened the phone and read the text quickly before rapidly typing a reply. 

        **Eddward:** Are you free tomorrow? 

         **Kevin:** Yea, why? 

         **Eddward:** I have a swim meet. I expect you to be there.  

        Kevin frowned, a tad irritated by the swimmer's rude remark, but sent a final message before setting his phone aside.  

        **Kevin:** I'll be there, but ask nicely next time. Night. 

         **Eddward:** _Bonne nuit_ , pumpkin. 

        Kevin slept well that night. His dreams swam with thoughts of Eddward, with a few hints of gentle caresses and soft kisses. When finally the soft morning sun peeped in through his open window, he felt oddly rested and refreshed, though he was desperately in need of a shower. He remedied the situation quickly, then pulled on a simple grey sweater and ran a comb through his hair, eager to get to Eddward's meet. A quick check of his phone revealed another message from Eddward sent earlier that morning telling him all the information that he had forgotten to mention the night before. 

        **Eddward:** Good morning _citrouille_ , I hope you slept well. The meet begins at nine o'clock sharp, and it is at our own Peach Creek High School. I trust you will be there on time.  

        Kevin smiled at the text, then glanced at the clock. _Shit._ It was already 8:50, he only had ten minutes to grab something to eat and make it over to the high school. In a rush, he grabbed his phone, his jacket and his keys, then hurtled down the stairs at breakneck speeds. Shit, he didn't want to be late. Eddward would murder him if he was. Snatching an apple off the counter, he dashed through the front door, barely remembered to lock it behind him, then heaved the garage door open. He would need to speed if he was to make it there with sufficient time. Fuck, he was going to be late. He prayed that Eddward was in a good mood today.   
        At the high school, Eddward was clad in his swim trunks and cap, his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping impatiently. Where in the world was Kevin? It was already 8:56 and there was no sign of him. The silly pumpkin had only four minutes. Eddward's heart was pounding in his chest, although not from nerves about the meet. He knew that his victory was assured, but he really felt empty without the redhead there. Kevin was something like a good luck charm in his mind. Ever since the beginning of freshman year, when Edd had first joined the swim team, Kevin had made it to every single meet of his. Up until recently, he'd just assumed that the nerd just enjoyed watching the swimmers and that he was very school spirited, but now he knew the truth: Kevin had been there for him. He always had been. And now he was facing the prospect of racing without him for the first time ever. 8:57. Hurry up, Kevin.   
        Kevin was hurrying as fast as he could. He nearly ran three stop signs, and sped practically the entire way there. Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. At 9:02 he pulled into the parking lot, glanced at his phone and cursed violently, then rushed inside, neglecting to lock up his bike. He'd come back out during a break or something, right now he needed to get inside and cheer on the swimmer.   
        Inside, Eddward was legitimately nervous. It was past nine now, and he was on the edge of the pool, preparing for his first race. Anyone who dared to approach was instantly met with a malicious glare, and anyone without a death wish cowered away in fear. Eddward was positively dangerous when he was angry. Too soon it was time for the first race, and the swimmer was antsy. Where was he??? Angrily, he knelt at the edge, scanning his eyes over the crowd that had gathered, but no sign of the redhead. He snarled, then bent at the waist, trying to focus his mind on the race rather than Kevin. The water was all that mattered. The race was the only thing that needed his attention.   
        He bent at the waist, fingertips brushing against the diving platform. Eyes narrowed. Lips tightened. The world slipped away. The water called to him. Kevin nagged at the back of his mind.  
        The shriek of the whistle cut through the air, and his legs extended as he pushed against the board and cut into the water. Muscles drew taught then relaxed as he tore through the water with ease. The water was his element. No one could beat him... yet he was falling behind. He couldn't concentrate. He needed Kevin to win.   
        Kevin pushed his way through the double doors at the far end of the pool, panting heavily. Eddward was going to ki-- He stopped dead in his tracks. Edd was already in the pool, and it struck the redhead that the teen was, for lack of a better term, gorgeous. Positively breathtaking. His muscles were blatantly obvious underneath his taught skin, which was glistening with water from the pool, but as he made his way over to the end that Kevin was standing at, he could see that the teen was tiring. He looked as though he didn't really care what the end result of the race was... like he'd given up.... he hated seeing Edd like this.   
        "Go Eddward!!" he screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth. He doubted the swimmer would hear him, but he had to try. To his astonishment, Eddward's eyes locked on him, as though the redhead's voice had carried to him through the din echoing off the room's walls. A smile spread across his perfect face, and the light returned to his eyes. Suddenly he looked as though he could do anything: run a marathon, cure cancer, win the race. And that was exactly what he did. The race was suddenly no longer about winning, it was about reaching Kevin in the shortest amount of time possible.  
        Arms flailed as he sliced through the water like an arrow, easily overtaking everyone who had dared to pull ahead, and Kevin smiled widely as he watched the swimmer make his way to the forefront. The crowd was practically roaring at this point, but neither one of them cared. The world did not exist to them. It was like a stupid, overdone, cliche romance movie moment, but to them it genuinely felt as though nothing outside of their tunnel vision existed.   
        Eddward plowed ahead, sweeping past person after person in his pursuit of the redhead, and thunderous cheers and applause rang out when the last yard was covered and Edd was pronounced the winner of the race. He flashed Kevin a glorious, beaming smile, which only served to make him more beautiful. The smile made Kevin's heart skip a beat, and a shy smile crossed his face as he waved. The other waved back, pushed himself gracefully out of the water, and made as if to reach him, but his wrist was caught by a teammate, so he gave the redhead a soft smile and mouthed 'goodbye.'   
        "Kevin!!" Nazz was standing in the front row of the bleachers, waving wildly. Kevin smiled widely and walked over to her, and she embraced him quickly. "I almost thought you weren't going to come!"           
        "I woke up late," Kevin admitted, sitting on the bench next to her. "Did you see that stunt though?"  
        "What stunt would that be, Casanova Kevin Boy?" Rolf poked his head around Nazz's slender form, greeting Kevin with a cheery wave and a goofy smile.   
        "Oh hey, Rolf, didn't see you there! I mean when Eddward was falling behind but then he all up and won the race! That was so fucking cool!" Kevin said excitedly, but quickly fell quiet with a blush on his face when Nazz gave him a knowing smirk. "Oh shut up, you."   
        "Oh my god you're crushing so hard! It's so adorable, man!" Nazz teased, and Rolf raised an eyebrow.   
        "Cassanova Kevin boy has cattywompus feelings for fishy Ed boy? This is news to Rolf!"   
        "Shh, quiet down! I don't want to make it public quite yet," Kevin hissed, making a shushing gesture towards Rolf while looking around anxiously to see if anyone had heard.   
        "Oh, but this is a joyous occasion! Rolf must prepare the Feast of Fortitude and Fertility! It will ensure good tidings for you in the future! Rolf shall even ask Victor to perform the ceremony!"   
        Kevin and Nazz nearly doubled over laughing at Rolf's antics, and Kevin tried desperately to inform him that no such festivities would be necessary. To Kevin's immense discomfort and amusement, Rolf would have none of it, so for the next five minutes, he went into great detail about the ceremony. Among what the other two teens could make out were the words "cabbage squashing competition" and "curdled candied beet", but the rest was practically unintelligible.           
        It felt like only seconds had passed when a call was made over the loudspeakers, calling the competitors to the pool for the next event. Eddward was participating in this one too, and Kevin couldn't help but look admiringly at his sculpted abs and biceps as he stretched in preparation. Edd seemed to feel the redhead's eyes on his body, and met his gaze, offering a little wave and smile, which Kevin (very) eagerly returned. Eddward's lips were graced with a small smile while he pulled his goggles into place and knelt on the platform, his muscles tensing as he waited for the sound of the whistle.   
        A shrill sound, and then they were off- fifteen or so teenage boys and only one that Kevin actually cared about. The one that he was there for. And the one that was winning! He clapped and cheered with the rest of them, watching as Eddward's arms worked furiously and his legs turned the water behind him into foam, every movement deliberate and oh so graceful. It took less than thirty seconds for Eddward to reach the end of the pool and launch off the wall, and within a minute the race was over. The second place swimmer was not even close to beating him; he arrived a full ten seconds behind the other. Kevin's face was starting to hurt from how hard he was smiling. He was insanely happy, and it didn't hurt that he was able to stare at possibly the most attractive human on the planet, who was at the moment heaving himself out of the pool. God he was so amazingly gorgeous. Kevin felt his cheeks heat up, and he pulled his Quiz Bowl hat down over his face to hide the blush, although both Nazz and Rolf knew what was up.   
        The meet was relatively short, only lasting about two hours, but to Kevin it felt like an eternity, or at least the parts where Eddward wasn't racing did. Edd's coach kept pulling him aside whenever the swimmer made a move to attempt to talk to his pumpkin, which infuriated the both of them beyond belief, and made the time seem to drag on and on. Finally, it was time for the last event of the day. Slowly but surely the members of the other teams had begun to tire, even while trading out for practically every event, but Eddward showed no signs of slowing. He had been made to sit on the sidelines for two of the races to allow others a turn, but the freestyle was his favorite, and he refused to pass up the opportunity to beat the other schools.           
        Needless to say, Eddward won by a long shot. He'd deliberately toyed with the other competitors, making them believe they had a chance by being the last to reach the opposite end, but he increased his speed exponentially after pushing off the opposite end. He easily passed all the other swimmers, heaved himself out of the pool, congratulated his opponents on a job well done, then went to claim his medal. He locked eyes with Kevin while the principal announced the winner, then glanced away briefly as the ribbon was hung around his neck. Once again the redhead's cheeks heated up as he lowered his gaze, then glared reproachfully at Nazz after she playfully punched his shoulder.   
        "Ouch," he growled, but she only grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes at her exasperatedly, though he wasn't truly mad. He loved her to death, even if she was a total brat, and she knew it.   
        "Hey, look," she told him, pointing, and he redirected his gaze. To his surprise, Eddward was strutting toward them, ignoring all attempts to get his attention from his teammates and the journalists from the school paper. Kevin broke into a smile as the swimmer drew near.   
        " _Bonjour_ , pumpkin. I trust you enjoyed yourself today?" Eddward's smirk barely concealed a bright grin that was fighting to make it to the surface, and Kevin's face mirrored the expression. Nazz couldn't contain an excited squeal, which earned her a confused look from Eddward, and she held up her hands in a shrug.   
        "Hi, Eddward!" Kevin winced. His voice sounded way too high pitched and it was kind of disgusting. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Sorry, hi. Yea, I had fun." He offered a shy smile, and Eddward's smirk grew in response.   
        "I must inquire: why was it that you arrived late?" the swimmer asked, crossing his arms over his chest, and Kevin's cheeks flushed.   
        "S-sorry, I kind of overslept...I didn't mean to, and I hauled ass to get here on time," the redhead replied.   
        "Language, _citrouille_ ," Eddward warned softly, and before Kevin could react, he'd bent down and placed a soft, quick kiss to the redhead's lips. "Au revoir, I'll see you momentarily, I just need to change. Wait for me, pumpkin!" he called, waving over his shoulder as he stalked off, the gold medal swinging around his neck. Kevin turned cherry red, his eyes widening in shock, and he squeaked, pressing his hands to his heated face. Similarly, Nazz and Rolf were also looking on with gaping mouths. Even Nazz, who constantly teased him about Eddward couldn't possibly have expected that.   
        "Kevin boy... Did Rolf's eyes deceive him in informing Rolf that the bully Ed boy just engaged in a face battle lip ritual?" Rolf asked in his usual odd manner, and Kevin slowly shook his head. He sank into his seat and pulled his hat down again to hide his face from view. Nazz and Rolf kept pestering him but he was too embarrassed to respond, settling with tucking his face into his sweater and avoiding all questions directed at him for the next several minutes.   
        "Did you two break my pumpkin?" Eddward's voice rang out, and Kevin jumped, peeking out over the top of his sweater to see the swimmer, clad in his regular black jeans and leather jacket, standing in front of him with a look of bemusement on his perfect features. "I'd recommend avoiding that particular action, lest you break him forever," he reprimanded, but his tone was teasing. Nazz giggled.   
        "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone," she stage whispered to Kevin, and grabbed Rolf, dragging him away. Rolf looked shocked still, but after being dragged around by the tomboy for a good three yards, he finally recovered enough to walk on his own.   
        "Bye-bye Casanova Kevin boy!" he called, and Kevin blushed again, tempted to hide in his sweater forever.   
        " _Citrouille_ ," Eddward called in a soft singsong, leaning forward so he was at the level of Kevin's hat. "Come out, little turtle!" The redhead pulled the sweater down so he could stick his tongue out at the older teen, but the moment he did he received a kiss on the cheek.   
        "Stop it," he protested weakly, and Eddward's evil grin only widened as he shook his head.   
        "But pumpkin, I'm having fun!"   
        "Oh shush," Kevin whispered, and pushed himself off the bench. Eddward smiled broadly, then turned on his heel so they could walk to the parking lot together. Kevin followed him, and once they were in the hallway, out of any danger of slipping on the wet concrete, he ran forward to the swimmer's side.   
        "I'm assuming you rode that infernal machine here?" he asked, and the redhead nodded. "I suppose I shall have to meet you then. I do not wish for you to be stranded in the future, left without transporation."   
        "Um... meet me where exactly?" Kevin asked quietly.  
        "Oh, I suppose I should ask you properly. My apologies, that was very rude of me. I would like to formally invite you to accompany me on a date of sorts... maybe to get tea or coffee? ...Or whatever you prefer?" Eddward sounded shy. It was positively the most adorable thing ever, and Kevin had to restrain himself from hugging the teen right then and there in the middle of the slow but steady stream of departing audience members who had come to watch the swim meet. Kevin kept quiet, not sure how to respond, and Eddward suddenly looked very unsure of himself. "I-I mean, we don't have to, it is up to you, I just merely thought it might be something you enj-"  
        "Shut up Eddward," Kevin said, though not unkindly, and a grin spread across his lips. "Of course. I would love to go get coffee or tea or whatever with you. That sounds like a great time." Eddward looked down at him, probably to see whether or not he was joking, and when it was revealed that he wasn't, a bright smile dawned on his face. Kevin returned it, but then it fell from his face and his teeth worried at the skin on his lip. "Where did you want to go?"  
        "Oh, there's a quaint little cafe near here, I can give you the directions if you don't know where it is located. It's called Lucky Clover, do you know it?"   
        "Yea, actually, I've been there once or twice. I guess I'll see you in a bit then?" During their discussion, they had reached the parking lot of the school, and were now standing facing each other on a patch of sidewalk in front of the door. Eddward smiled down at the redhead, then bent slightly to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.   
        "I'll see you soon, pumpkin." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! I am so so so so SO sorry for how long it took me to update this! I've been really busy with school and work, and on top of that, I was hit right in the face with a big ole steaming hunk of writer's block. If you guys have any ideas or suggestions you want to see in the future, just comment below.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!


	8. Coffee and Crashes

  
        After the two teenagers separated and went to their transportation, Kevin allowed himself a small squeak of happiness. He had no clue what he had done to earn Eddward's love, but for some reason unbeknownst to him, he had obtained some level of affection. This had been his wish for years, and finally, _finally_ , his dream was becoming reality.   


        As he threw his helmet and his riding gloves on, he realized with a start that Eddward might in fact be falling in love with him. The thought both terrified and excited him., and his hands began to shake ever so slightly as he brought the machine to life. Eddward had already departed, after letting Kevin know that he would be stopping by his home briefly to drop off his duffle bag and take a quick shower. The redhead was alright with waiting, mainly because Nazz had caught up with him and demanded to know what was going on between him and Eddward. He'd humored her and informed her that absolutely nothing serious was going on, that they sometimes kissed but that other than that, their relationship was purely platonic. He of course shared Nazz's desire for the relationship to progress beyond its current state, but the likelihood of that happening was minimal. 

       With a roar he gave the motorcycle gas, and it jumped underneath him. He was sure to keep his speed down while he was situated in the parking lot, but the second he could, he sped up, directing the wheels toward the cafe as the motor purred. He followed the main road for about a mile, turned onto Emerald Street, then nearly crashed into a pole as a thought presented itself. _What if he asked out Eddward?_ He screeched to a halt on the side of the road, ignoring the indignant shouts that he heard coming from the cars behind him and the sound of engines revving as they made their way around him. He was unsure where the sudden thought had come from, and was kind of astonished that his own brain had come up with such a crazy idea. It wasn't a bad one... right? Well, kind of. He knew Nazz would support the idea, and that Rolf was also on board, but everyone else? He got the feeling that Eddward's cronies would not take well to it, and the rest of the school probably wouldn't either. Fuck... yea it was a bad idea. Best to get it out of his head. Stupid brain. 

        Kevin forced himself to focus as he merged with the traffic and drove the last little section of road to the cafe, pleased to see that Eddward's car was already parked outside and that the swimmer himself was leaning against the side of the building, his attention directed at his phone. The sound of the motorcycle engine drawing close and stopping drew the swimmer's eyes, and Kevin broke out in a wide smile, waving before kneeling to lock up the bike. 

        "Hey, Double D! Have you been here long?" he asked as he straightened and walked over to the black-haired teen. 

        "Salutations, Kevin. No, I just arrived a minute ago," Eddward informed the redhead as he slid his phone into his pocket. "Thank you again for agreeing to come."

        "It's no problem, thanks for inviting me," Kevin smiled as the swimmer opened the door leading into the cafe's interior.  They walked in together, Eddward stepping inside after the redhead did. The cafe was small but cozy, with the walls painted a beautiful dark forest green and the floors were made of a muted red wood. Pictures adorned the walls, most of them landscapes or pictures of cities, although there was one picture of the owner standing with some celebrity that Kevin couldn't remember the name of. All in all, it was a very nice place, and it wasn't crowded either, to both teenager's relief. They walked up to the counter to look at the choices, the barista giving them a funny look from behind the counter. Kevin had the sneaking suspicion that she thoughts they were dating. 

        "I'll have a decaf chai. Medium," drawled Eddward in a bored voice, then turned to Kevin. "And you, pumpkin?"

        "Caramel Frappe, medium too please," he said, and the swimmer raised an eyebrow bemusedly. 

        "That would be what you'd choose, wouldn't it," he teased, and Kevin blushed, telling him to shut up as he pulled out his debit card. "Don't, I'll pay."

        "What? No, I can pay for my ow-" Kevin tried to say, but the barista was already swiping Edd's card. "Eddward..." he whined, but was silenced by a glare from the swimmer.  

        "I invited you, I'm paying. Now hush." Kevin pouted but nodded, slipping his wallet into his pocket and allowing himself to be herded to a table with the assurance that Eddward would get the drinks once they were ready. He sat down at a two person table situated in the very back of the cafe, then set his stuff down on the ground as he waited for Edd to join him. There were only three other people in the cafe: a straight couple made up of a short-haired brunette girl and a blonde male, and there was a middle aged man with greying hair sitting over by the door. Kevin ducked his head and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Nazz had sent a message while he was driving, and Rolf had somehow managed to operate his own phone in order to wish him luck. 

        **Nazz:** good luck with lover boy!!! ;3 

        **Rolf:** Rolf wishes Casanova Kevin boy luck with your man! Inform Rolf if the Ceremony of Fertility needs to commence at any time tonight

        Kevin laughed at Rolf's message, then stored the phone in his pocket as he noticed Edd making his way over with a steaming mug and a tall glass. The swimmer set the glass in front of the redhead and placed the mug on the other side of the table before sitting down. 

        "Who was texting you?" he asked nonchalantly as he took his first sip. His tone seemed nonchalant, but held a note of possessive affection that make Kevin smile. 

        "Oh, just Rolf and Nazz wishing me luck with you. They both think we're gonna get married," Kevin grinned, and took a sip of the coffee, instantly making a noise of satisfaction. His words had brought a red tint to the swimmer's cheeks, but his voice was steady as he replied. 

        "This does not displease you?" 

        Kevin gave him a weird look. "No, why would it?"

        Edd shrugged, looking down into his mug. His teeth worried at his lips, and he opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly closed it, then his lips parted as he looked up at the redhead. "D-did you enjoy the meet?" he finally asked in a quiet tone. 

        "Yea! I love coming to your meets. Congrats on winning by the way!" Kevin said with a bright smile, and Edd felt his cheeks heat up. 

        "Thank you, pumpkin. I couldn't have done it without you," the swimmer said, and the sincere tone with which he spoke sent the blood rushing in two separate directions in Kevin's body. He awkwardly shifted his legs to alleviate the uncomfortable pressure that was building up, leaning forward to hide his crotch. 

         "It was no problem really." Sexy thoughts, sexy thoughts...shit. He might have to use the 'thinking of grandma naked' trick to get rid of the little problem if it didn't go away on its own soon. Edd's eyes were directed towards his cup, and his full lips were parted as they gently touched down on the edge of his mug. It was just so fucking unfair how attractive the swimmer was. 

        "Do you have plans for college yet, _mon citrouille_?"

        Kevin set down the glass holding his coffee, swallowing the mouthful he had taken moments before. "Uh...no. Not really," he admitted, embarrassed. Edd raised an eyebrow, inviting him to proceed. "Um...I haven't really started looking at colleges...I know I'm really far behind but I just can't bring myself to care enough. I'm going to have to wait, more likely than not." He grimaced at his hands, sure that Eddward must think of him as lazy and dumb. "I-I mean, I know what I want to do, I just don't really want to think about it yet." He glanced up at the swimmer, and was surprised to see a soft expression on his face.   


        "What do you want to do?"   


        "Oh! Um...I'm really fond of robotics and electronics...I think it might be fun to become a mechanic or a robotics expert. I dunno. Like I said, I haven't really thought about it too much." Kevin shrugged, feeling a little embarrassed.   


        "There's nothing wrong with wanting to figure your life out before you decide on a career path," Eddward said softly, reaching across the table to gently brush his fingers along Kevin's hand. "Have you considered the option of possibly pursuing an internship with NASA and learning about the rovers?"   
        Kevin's jaw dropped. "N-no...I haven't...do you really think I'd be good at it?"   


        "Well I'd have to assess your skill set first, but if you're really as passionate about it as you seem, I do not see a reason why you shouldn't attempt to at least try. I think it would be something you'd enjoy." Eddward gave him a soft smile, leaning against the back of his chair in a nonchalant manner. Kevin stared down at his glass. His mind was whirling, filled with ideas and new plans for the future. It took him a moment before he realized he was being rude and quickly asked Eddward the same question.   


        "Sorry, I forgot to ask you what your plans were!"   


        Eddward's smile widened and he leaned forward, resting his arms on the table. "It is quite alright, pumpkin. I myself also do not have many plans. I have multiple scholarships from a variety of colleges, including full rides from Stanford and Yale, but I have not yet chosen a career path of my own. I was considering something revolving around science, possibly chemistry or biology. I was also considering astronomy, but I feel that I would be happier dealing with factors that I could actually get my hands on." He gave a soft chuckle, then looked up to see his pumpkin staring at him with his jaw hanging open. "What in the world is that aghast expression supposed to mean?"  


        Kevin quickly closed his mouth, blushing. "O-oh! Sorry again. I was just surprised. You have full rides to fucking _Stanford_? And _Yale_? Jesus Christ, I knew you were smart, but that's just excessive!"  


        "Language, _citrouille_ ," Eddward warned. "I have exceptionally high marks in my classes, and that along with my extensive amount of wins in swimming and other extracurricular activities has apparently made me desirable to the universities."   


        "Damn, no kidding!" Kevin said admiringly, but the smile quickly fell from his face. He felt even more inferior than he had before. Eddward was not only insanely hot, but also crazy intelligent and good at sports and now knowing that he could go practically anywhere that he wanted made the redhead realize that no matter how deeply he had fallen for the older boy, he could never amount to much in comparison. Edd's declaration of his affections and asking him on the date were probably just done because the swimmer pitied him.   


        "Pumpkin? Are you alright?" His tone was so soft and sweet that it made Kevin's heart hurt. He quickly nodded and gave the swimmer a shy smile, which was returned immediately. Then Eddward did something that shocked the redhead. He leaned across the table and placed a soft kiss to Kevin's cheek, then took his hand before returning to his seat. Kevin looked down at their hands, pressed close together and resting on top of the table, and felt his cheeks start to burn.  


        They spent the next few minutes in awkward yet oddly comfortable silence. They finished their drinks, cleaned up their table as best they could, and Eddward let go of Kevin's hand for a moment as the redhead stooped to pick up his belongings. The moment Kevin straightened, he felt the swimmer's long fingers brush against his hand and curl around his own smaller ones. Kevin's face was so hot at that point he would have believed someone if they'd told him that he was on fire, but it was a pleasant heat. It was an odd feeling, but he was completely alright with accepting it, so he tightened his grip on the swimmer's hand and felt the pressure returned. If only time could be frozen...  


        "Do you want to keep hanging out?" Kevin asked as they walked out of the cafe hand in hand. He could feel the looks that they were getting from the barista and the couple in the corner, but couldn't bring himself to care. This was where he belonged.   


        "I would enjoy that immensely." Eddward replied, a soft smile curling the edges of his lips, and the pressure from his fingers increased. "Would you like to meet at my home?"   


        "Yea, that sounds good," Kevin asked, then hesitated, unwilling to let go of the swimmer's hand. Eddward sensed the hesitation and grinned widely.  


        "You will see me momentarily, pumpkin, there's no need to cling onto me as though you will never see me again."   


        Kevin looked up at the other's bright blue eyes and his adorable smile and felt his heart shoot up into his throat. He swallowed it down and have the swimmer a small grin, unlacing his fingers and letting his hand fall to his side. "See you soon," he said quietly.  


        " _Au revoir, citrouille_."  


        Kevin walked back to his motorcycle, glancing over his shoulder at the other teen as he did so. Eddward was in turn heading towards his car, fishing his keys out of his jacket pocket. It really was unfair just how attractive he was. The redhead shook his head and returned his attention to his motorcycle, a soft smile playing at his lips as he removed his helmet from the saddlebag. He needed to concentrate if he was going to get home in one piece. Three minutes later he was halfway to the cul-de-sac, and was waiting at a red light. Finally it turned green, and he pulled his foot back up onto the bike as he gave it gas and moved forward into the intersection. He didn't see the truck hurtling towards him at a speed far too high for the road they were on.   


        _HOOOOOOOOOONK_  


        Kevin turned his head just to see the front end of the automobile slam into his back wheel, and he went flying.   


        The last thing he heard before he blacked out was Eddward screaming his name.   


        Then there was only black.

~~oOo~~

 

       Kevin woke up to the sound of police sirens and a throbbing pain in his head. He groaned, lifting his hand to his temple, and realized that he was no longer wearing his helmet. His eyes fluttered open, revealing a blurry image of Eddward's face hovering above him.   


        "Kevin! _Kevin_! Oh thank fucking god, you're awake!" The swimmer's voice was frantic, and Kevin was suddenly aware that he was clinging onto the redhead's hand with enough force to crack the bones.   


        "Eddward...nnh." He winced as he tried to sit up and a spike of pain impaled itself in his spine. He fell back, cursing. "Fuck! Ugh, what happened? Also, did you just cuss?"   


        "Yes, it was appropriate. I'm so thankful that you're alright..." Eddward's voice was choked, as though he were holding back tears, and Kevin forced his gaze to focus so he could look at the swimmer. His eyes were indeed shining with tears, and with a start Kevin realized that the teen wasn't wearing his beanie. He attempted to lift an arm to touch Edd's face but his body wouldn't respond.   


        "What happened...?"  


        "Oh, yes. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I saw most of it. A truck plowed into you and you went flying. I do not believe that you were hit directly, but your bike..." he gestured behind him, and Kevin gingerly twisted his head so that he could see. His bike was lying on the side of the road, mangled beyond repair. He closed his eyes, choking back the lump in his throat. "I'm sorry, pumpkin..."  


        "It's fine. I'll live," Kevin said quietly. Eddward gave him a look of disbelief, but let it go. Shortly after, an ambulance and three or four police cars arrived on the scene. They shooed Edd away, and the swimmer gave Kevin a soft kiss on the forehead before he was forced to return to his parked car for questioning. While the police interrogated him, a friendly paramedic fussed over Kevin. She took his blood pressure, prodded him and checked to see if he had any injuries that needed to be treated immediately. Finding none, she instructed the other paramedics to lift him onto the stretcher and bring him to the hospital so that they could x-ray him for any broken bones. Kevin looked over at Eddward one last time, and noticed the other watching him with a painstaking look etched into his perfect features. The redhead relaxed, knowing that he would follow them to the hospital, and quickly fell asleep in the back of the ambulance. 

~~oOo~~

        When Kevin finally regained consciousness for the second time, his arm was in a cast. According to the nice doctor who came in a few minutes after he woke up, Kevin had sustained no life-threatening injuries, but had broken his arm in three places. It was a miracle that nothing else had been fractured, considering the length that the boy had been thrown.   


        "Wh-where's Eddward?" the redhead asked in a raspy voice, and the doctor gave him a small knowing smile.   


        "He's currently in the waiting room. We told him that he couldn't visit you until you woke up. Would you like to see him?"   


        "Yes, please." Kevin asked, and she nodded, gave him a gentle smile and left the room. A moment later the door opened and Eddward peered into the room.   


        "Hey, pumpkin," he said softly, shutting the door gently behind him. Kevin didn't respond, but gave him a small smile instead. "How are you feeling?"  


        "Like shit," Kevin laughed. "My head feels like someone rolled over me with a dump truck, and my body isn't much better."   


        Eddward frowned, sitting beside his bed. "I am sorry to hear it," he said, and he looked genuinely sorry. He reached out and took the redhead's hand, softly running his thumb along the back of it. "The nurse says you will need to stay overnight so they can make sure your vitals are steady, then they will allow you to go home. I don't think any of your friends know yet, although they might have informed your mother. I am unsure."   


        "Edd...you're blabbering," Kevin said lovingly, and Eddward blushed, clamping his mouth shut. "Oh my gosh!" the redhead said, laughing. "You're too adorable!"  


        "Silence, if you please," the swimmer said, obviously embarrassed, and Kevin laughed a little while longer before quieting down. He looked up at the black-haired boy, who had pulled on his beanie again since the incident, and he smiled softly.   


        "I hope you realize that you're sexy as hell." Eddward turned a very lovely shade of cherry red, and sputtered out a reason why he couldn't possibly be while Kevin laughed hysterically at his reaction. "I promise I'm not joking, Eddward," he said quietly, then bit his chapped lip as he looked into the swimmer's wide eyes.   


        Eddward looked back into the other's emerald irises, and opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment the door opened and the doctor from before stepped into the room. "Hello, Mr. Barr. I'm afraid your...uh...friend, needs to leave. Visiting hours are over." The two teenagers carefully avoided each other's eyes, and Edd withdrew his hand, providing Kevin with a quick goodbye before he exited the room. The doctor recorded the redhead's vitals, adjusted his IV, then turned out the lights. "Goodnight, Mr. Barr. Sleep well." Kevin nodded and closed his eyes, the stress of the day and his exhaustion getting the best of him as he drifted off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Again, I know I haven't been posting nearly as much as I should, but I honestly am just so stuck when it comes to these stories! I'm trying, I really am, and I appreciate your support. <3


	9. Declarations and Devastation

        Eddward arrived the next morning, completely prepared to take Kevin home and even sign the paperwork if he had to, but was surprised to find out that he'd already been discharged. He frowned, but thanked the woman behind the counter before he left, a sour expression furrowing his brow.   


         **Eddward:** Kevin, where did you go?  


        His teeth worried at the skin on his lip, and he fiddled aimlessly with his keys while he waited for a response. When his phone buzzed, he quickly tapped the screen to read the message.   


        **Kevin:** Hey, I was gonna text you but mom was fussing over me. I just got home, I can see if you can come over.  


         **Kevin:** Yea, she's cool with it. She just said to take it easy. See you soon.  


        Eddward grinned and shoved the phone into his pocket, striding towards his car with a renewed vigor. He had not slept much the night before, instead wearing furrows into his carpet as he paced, resisting the urge to message Kevin with every turn and lip bite. He finally managed to fall asleep, but had forgotten to take his day clothes off, so he frantically shoved the clothing into the washing machine and decided that it wouldn't kill him if he didn't eat breakfast. His schedule was screwed up enough anyways at this point. With a sudden eagerness, he threw himself into his daily chores, only pausing to change the laundry. When next he looked up, he nearly screamed in exasperation. There were still two more hours until visiting hours, and he was under the impression that he was taking Kevin home.  


        To his surprise, when he arrived two hours later, the redhead's mother had shown up to do exactly that, and because she was family, she was allowed to do so before visiting hours even began. The thought sent a slight twinge of jealousy through Eddward's stomach, but he quickly brushed it off. It was useless to feel jealous over Kevin's _mother_ of all people. He brushed off the feeling as he stalked towards his car. The manner in which he was walking would have looked threatening to anyone who happened to be looking onward, but the small smile on his lips betrayed his joy.   


        It didn't take too long to make it back to the cul-de-sac, and Eddward clambered out of his car eagerly. Kevin was sitting on his front porch, looking up and talking to a woman who could only be his mother. They had the same red hair and same green eyes, although her hair was far longer and pulled back in a messy bun, and her eyes were softer and more lined with wrinkles. They were very cute together, and Edd couldn't help but smile as he watched Kevin stick out his tongue at her and the woman responded with a laugh and a kiss to the forehead.   


        Kevin noticed Eddward standing across the street and waved at him, then beckoned him over. The black-haired teen complied, shoving his hands into his pockets as he carefully made his way across the road. Parents still rather unnerved him. Seeing as his only true friend was Marie Kanker, and seeing as her mother was always off with some man or another, he hadn't really had too much experience with parental figures. Thankfully, Kevin's mother was a very kind woman, and made it known right away.   


        "Mom, this is Eddward. He's my...best friend." Kevin's eyes sparkled mischievously as he gestured towards Edd with his free hand. She smiled widely and practically bounced forward.   


        "Eddward! Kevin's told me a lot about you...well as much as he could anyways. He says you're a very respectable young man and very intelligent, both of which please me immensely! I'm so happy that Kevin's making real friends at school.... I'm unfortunately not around much thanks to my job, but it comforts me to know that my boy has someone who can look after him." She said all of this at a very fast pace, and Eddward couldn't stop his lips from pulling away from his teeth in a bemused smile.   


        "It's lovely to meet you, Mrs. Barr," he said calmly, extending a hand towards her, but she put her hand on her hip and gave him a teasingly reproachful look.   


        "Oh please, call me Amanda. All of Kevin's friends do. Except Rolf, but he's a character all of his own!" She laughed merrily, then took Eddward's extended hand and pulled him into a hug. "Now, I have a favor to ask you... I actually have to leave in a few minutes for a business meeting, can I trust you to watch over Kevin for a few hours until I can get off work?"  


        Eddward nodded quietly, and they exchanged numbers, but not before the redhead's mother made him promise to call her if anything went even the slightest bit wrong. Kevin watched the entire ordeal with a jovial expression gracing his features. It was obvious that he was used to his mom doting on him and his friends whenever work didn't steal her away, and it was equally obvious that all of this amused him greatly. Finally, she gave Kevin another forehead peck goodbye and waved at the two before ducking into her red convertible and driving away.   


        "Well. That was interesting, to say the least." Eddward ran his hand over his face, unsure how he was supposed to react in the odd social situation he had been thrown in, but he didn't feel that he had done too horribly communication-wise.   


        "It was hilarious!" Kevin admitted, and he broke into giggles, earning him yet another glare from the beanie-clad teen. "Sorry, sorry! It's just funny to see someone like you try to deal with my mom! You're just so fucking stoic and collected all the time and then my mom just loves everyone. Sorry about all the info she made me spill, by the way. She was wondering how I got to the hospital so fast, and I told her that you called the ambulance and shi-" He stopped short at the expression he was being given, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.   


        "My apologies for interrupting your steady stream of nonsense and rambling, but I feel it would be prudent to relocate indoors for the time being. You do not wish to catch a cold on top of having a broken arm, do you?" Eddward gestured at the sling holding Kevin's broken arm and the redhead rolled his eyes but heaved himself upward, landing almost perfectly on his feet, but the new weight on his arm threw him off kilter and he stumbled into Edd. He looked up, his green eyes wide as his cheeks tinted with a light shade of red before he righted himself clumsily.   


        "Sorry," he whispered and turned to open the front door. Eddward didn't respond, simply shrugging and following the shorter redhead into the house. He was surprised to find that Kevin's home was actually relatively clean, if not a little dusty. The main difference between their places of residence was that while Eddward's home had the look of being barely lived in, Kevin's screamed comfort and everywhere there were little signs of life: a cup on the counter, scuff marks on the tile, fingerprints on the glass door leading to the backyard. It was all very cosy and Eddward's heart hurt just looking at it. Kevin had the life that he never had. His parents had always been there when he was a child, he had good friends that had stuck by his side when he grew up... how was he supposed to compete.   


        His thoughts drifted before he was yanked out of his revery by the sound of Kevin stubbing his toe on the counter. A muffled curse and hopping around lead to him crashing into the couch and falling onto the cushions. His face matched his hair as he glanced up to see if Eddward had noticed. To his embarrassment, the swimmer had indeed noticed, and he was smirking. How mortifying.  


        "Um...did you want any water or anything?" Kevin rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and peered through auburn lashes at the taller teen. Eddward shook his head and stepped forward, pulling the redhead into a tight hug. Kevin winced as he slightly jostled his broken arm, but didn't object. It wasn't too painful, and he knew that the swimmer wasn't trying to harm him.   


        "I was so worried..." Eddward said softly, and his grip tightened by a fraction of an inch. Kevin hesitantly lifted his non-broken arm and wrapped it around the black-haired teenager's waist. They stood there for a brief moment which to them felt like an eternity, with their arms tightly embracing each other before the swimmer pulled away. Adoration filled his gaze as he smiled down at the blushing redhead, and he brushed his lips softly against the other's forehead before he stepped back.   


        "I'm really sorry, Edd..." Kevin looked down at his feet and his fingers tugged nervously at the hem of his sweater. His apparent discomfort brought a small frown to Eddward's face, and he reached his hand out, but his fingers tensed as he noticed the other boy's flinch.   


        "Me too, Kevin. Me too." His face fell and his hand dropped to his side. Kevin glanced up at the other's troubled face, and his own mouth twisted into a sorrowful grimace. He wanted so badly to step forward, to comfort the swimmer, but he knew that there wasn't much he could do. He was the source of the problem. He had fallen in love with Eddward without wanting to, and no matter how much he tried to push the feeling down, he simply couldn't deny the facts. Even worse, he had caused the boy he loved pain, and he could never forgive himself for that.   


        "H-hey...let's watch some TV or something," Kevin tried to force a smile, but even he knew that it was fake, and he quickly let it drop. Eddward nodded and they took positions on opposite ends of the couch. The tension between them didn't ease at all, and Kevin could feel the swimmer's eyes on him every so often. When this happened, he glued his eyes to the television and tried to pretend that he was interested in the program. _Cosmos_ was his favorite show, and usually riveted him whenever he saw it, but the growing discomfort between them ruined the narrative on black holes, and the usually stunning graphic effects just didn't hold his interest. Finally, he knew he had to do something or he would never be able to rest easy again. He pressed the off button on the remote to turn off the television, and rotated to face Eddward.   


        "What's the matter?" the swimmer asked and his eyebrows drew together as he too turned toward the other teen.   


        "Eddward..." Kevin didn't even know where to begin. He was sure that no matter how he went about it, he was very likely to scare off the teen he loved so very much, and the thought terrified him. His throat closed up and he found himself stuttering a very strange combination of words. "I-I...well...I have...feelings and I-I...fuck!" He dragged his hands down his face exasperatedly. This was far too difficult. Eddward sat patiently, leaning against the back of the couch while he waited for Kevin to find the proper words.           


        "Don't strain yourself, Pumpkin," he said teasingly, and Kevin's face darkened to a marvelous shade of maroon.   


        "Sh-shut up..." he muttered under his breath before Eddward's smile stole it from him and he had to fight for his breath. Why was he so fucking attractive? His looks only served to make the redhead even more nervous, and it was not helping the situation in the slightest that the front of his pants were growing uncomfortably tight. He covered his face with his hands in a last ditch attempt to make the situation better, but it only drew his attention to his crotch and he shifted in discomfort.   


        "Kevin..." Eddward said softly, inching closer to the flustered redhead, and Kevin fell off the edge of the couch in an attempt to get away. The swimmer drew his hand back instantly, a pained look crossing his face, and Kevin's heart broke. He didn't want to hurt him...fuck he was only making everything worse. He couldn't confess, he couldn't gather the strength to kiss him, he couldn't do anything right. He picked himself up gingerly then dashed upstairs to his bedroom, unwilling to see the pained look on the other's face. Heart pounding and knees shaky, he slammed the door shut behind him, sank to the floor, and finally just let the tears flow. The redhead's body was wracked with sobs, and he buried his face in his knees as the hot liquid splashed onto the fabric of his jeans. Why was he such a coward? 

~~oOo~~

        Downstairs, Edd himself was struggling to hold back tears. In truth, he was mortified and ashamed of himself. He didn't know why Kevin was all of a sudden flinching away from him as though he had abused the redhead in the past. He didn't know why the other boy was suddenly stuttering and unable to talk. And most of all, he didn't know what he had done wrong that warranted Kevin's running away. He was unsure how to react in the situation. Maybe it would be prudent to go upstairs and check on the smaller teen? He didn't know what the proper etiquette in said situation was...  


        Five minutes of seething inner turmoil later, the half of him that wanted to make sure that his pumpkin was okay won out, and he climbed the stairs carefully, making sure not to make any noise as he ascended. As he drew nearer to the top, he heard a quiet hiccup, followed by a sob and a pained groan. A few strides lead the swimmer to the worn oak door that must have been Kevin's room, and he pressed his ear against the door, uncertain if the noises were coming from inside. Indeed, they were, and he lifted his fist to knock softly. The sobs abated for a brief moment, then another hiccup echoed from behind the wood.   


        "Kevin...?" Eddward murmured into the door, and he heard the other's shocked gasp seconds later.   


        "Wh-what?" The redhead's voice was choked and thick with tears, and the swimmer's heart wrenched. He knelt next to the door and laid his hand on the surface.   


        "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Why won't you talk to me? Why did you run?" The questions spilled out of Eddward's mouth like water, and he was unable to prevent the flow. Kevin hiccuped yet again and took a shuddery breath.   


        "I don't know," he murmured quietly.   


        "I suppose I should ask one question at a time. Did I do something wrong?" Eddward let his head fall against the door, a resounding crack echoing in the silence, although there was no pain.   


        "No, you're fine," the redhead answered after a moment of silence. "I don't know what to do..."  


        "What are you referring to?" the swimmer asked worriedly. Kevin's uncertainty was genuinely unnerving.  


        "I don't know!" Kevin's voice cracked and Eddward frowned, wanting nothing more to see the redhead's face.   


        "Kevin...please open the door. Please."   


        There was no response for a full minute and Eddward worried that the teen hadn't heard him, but just as he opened his mouth to speak, shuffling could be heard behind the door and it opened. Before him stood Kevin, eyes red and puffy behind his glasses, his lips trembling and his face stained with tears. Even so, Eddward had never thought him to be more beautiful than he was then. He stepped forward and embraced the shorter boy, and he instantly reciprocated, tears flowing anew. They were soaking into his shirt, but Eddward couldn't bring himself to care.   


        "Kevin...please tell me what the matter is..." he murmured softly, and his arms tightened, drawing the redhead in close.   


        Kevin sobbed into the swimmer's shirt for another moment before pulling away. The fabric of the shirt stuck to his tear-soaked cheeks, and the Eddward gave him a gentle smile, reaching out to draw it away from his skin. "I-I..." Kevin began, then bit onto his lip. Eddward nodded, encouraging him to continue, then led him to the bed.   


        "Sit down, take your time," he said in an astonishingly gentle voice and guided him downward so that he was perched on the edge with the swimmer positioned in front of him on the floor. Kevin's eyes locked onto Eddward and suddenly he found the words being drawn from him: the words he didn't want to say but knew he had to if he ever wanted things to work, ever wanted things to change. The feeling was so painful, so embarrassing, so mortifying, but with the words came a relief the likes of which he'd never felt.   


        "Edd I need to tell you this, I haven't been able to tell you because I knew it would never work and that even if I did tell you nothing would be fixed and my feelings wouldn't change, but I have to because I fucking need to and...I love you, Edd. I have for a really long time...and...fuck..." He could feel his throat constricting as the words spilled into the open air between them, and his eyes fluttered shut momentarily, his fear gluing him in place. The next thing he felt was the soft press of lips on his, and his breath was sucked out of him once again, his mouth parting to allow the other access.   


        The kiss was chaste and sweet and only lasted a few seconds before it was broken, but in it laid the entire universe, a swirling cosmos in which there was every possibility, every single choice and action, and most prominently was that kiss. It was the most mind-blowing thing that the redhead had ever experienced. The moment they broke apart, reality crashed around his ears in a deafening wave, and he instantly grasped at Eddward so that he didn't collapse from the sudden withdrawal of his favorite addiction.   


        The swimmer met Kevin's eyes. "Kevin. I want you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. Are you prepared?" He waited for the redhead to nod before he continued. "Good. I, Eddward Vincent, reciprocate your feelings. I...I love you too."   


        Kevin couldn't do anything but stare. He was frozen in place, captured by the swimmers words and his piercing blue gaze, but more than anything, it was as if those four tiny words had opened up another world, as if they had woven a delicate but unbreakable silver chain that had tied itself around his wrists and ankles and rendered him immobile. It only took seconds before Eddward's lips slammed into his again and his lithe form pressed the redhead down into the mattress.   
        Edd looked down at the shorter boy with heavy-lidded eyes, panting, and saw the same lustful expression in the other's eyes. Their lips pressed together again and again, tongues explored mouths and hands ran along bodies, anxious to discover every inch of skin. It was all happening too fast and yet not fast enough, and they knew deep in their hearts that they would never be apart. This was where they belonged. 

~~oOo~~

  

      Later that night, when Kevin's mother came home, she was surprised, but not angry to find the two boys tucked neatly against each other's sides, with Kevin's face tucked into Eddward's chest and Edd's arm wrapped around the redhead's waist. Both boys were asleep. His mother gave the two a knowing look and smiled softly before flicking the light switch off, whispering a soft good night and shutting the door behind her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not all that proud of this chapter, but I'm a little bit pressed for time at the moment. The next chapter will be updated in two weeks, after my midterms are over, but in the meantime, if you haven't checked it out, please read A Very Edd Love Story! I just just a thousand hits and I'm so happy! I'll be posting an epilogue for that as soon as possible :) Thank you all so much for your ongoing support!


	10. Challenges and Confidence

        "So. Tell me, tell me! Are you and Mr. Eddward a couple?" 

        Kevin choked on his cereal, corn flakes spewing onto the wood of the kitchen table. Watering eyes locked onto the smiling face of Mrs. Barr, whose gentle look of genuine concern did not mask her excitement at the possibility of her son having a boyfriend. "N-no mom, of course not. It's not like that," he lied, attempting to avoid her eyes by swiping at the half-chewed mess on the table with a napkin, but it merely served to grind the soggy cereal against the table. His mom leaned towards him, shifting her weight forward and resting her chin on her cupped hand. 

        "You know that I won't mind in the slightest if you're gay-" she began, but was interrupted by another impromptu coughing fit, followed by the soft thud of more partially digested corn flakes landing on the table. 

        " _Mom_ ," he spluttered, a blush that was the opposite of subtle creeping up his neck in blotchy patterns. Amanda only grinned wickedly and dived into the topic yet again.

        "If I had to chose a boyfriend for you, I think that boy would probably be the one I'd choose. He's so respectful and it's obvious that he cares about you- don't be giving me that look, mister!" Kevin groaned loudly and pulled his hood over his head, attempting to hide his face in any way possible. Why did his mom have to be so damn _embarassing_? It was obvious that she cared about him, but it was excessive just how much she went out of her way to be accepting. At least he knew that she'd be alright with it if he suddenly did come out as gay and became a male stripper one week... alright maybe not that. But she at least wouldn't care if he suddenly began dating the number one most terrifying person in the entire city of Peach Creek, and for some reason that brought him an odd sense of comfort. Maybe, just maybe, his relationship with Edd wasn't doomed to total and utter failure. Just maybe.

~~oOo~~

        The next two weeks, while nerve-wracking to an extreme, was simultaneously one of the most relaxing weeks Kevin had ever had. People had caught on to the fact that the redhead was claimed by none other than the shark of Peach Creek, and if they touched him, they'd have hell to pay. This resulted in the sudden appearance of a wide gap between him and the other students at the high school. This berth, while nice in the sense that Kevin no longer had to weave through crowds of people to get to his next class, also created a divide in their statuses, and no one would talk to him in class. The one time he was paired with someone other than Nazz in a class, they avoided his eyes and refused to speak to him. He ended up doing the entire three page essay on his own, and the other person just put his name on the top. It should have annoyed the redhead more, but he was too preoccupied with the thought of the swim captain to genuinely care. 

        Speaking of the swim captain, the two never really spent any time together, much to Kevin's annoyance. They had arranged to go on another date to the coffee shop, but had been unable to follow through when the nerd's mother had reminded him about his doctor's appointment to check on the progress his broken bones were making. Thankfully they were healing well, but it didn't change the fact that he really missed Eddward. Since he'd come over and spent the night, they had not said so much as a word to each other at school or in the hallways, although each one would frequently catch the other staring. 

        While their contact was limited physically, they were prone to sending messages over text, sometimes even neglecting their studies because they were too deep into their conversations over the phone. It was amazing how quickly a relationship could progress over a week. Eddward was surprisingly affectionate, and Kevin got the impression that he was rather starved for attention. There was only so much one could accomplish by instilling fear in others, and finding love was not one of the options readily available, so it made sense that maybe Peach Creek's lone shark was a little bit desperate. 

~~oOo~~

        **Eddward:** Are you awake?

        Kevin stirred, the vibration of the phone rousing him.

        **Kevin:** I am now. It's four in the morning on a Sunday, what's the matter?

         **Eddward:** My apologies, I will let you return to slumber. Good night.

        Kevin rubbed his eyes and stretched. Feeling his back pop woke him up a little bit, and he hurried to prevent Edd from leaving so abruptly. 

         **Kevin:** No, I'm up, what's wrong?

         **Eddward:** I'm truly sorry for disturbing you, but I was wondering if it's possible for you to perhaps come over?

        Kevin looked at the clock. It read 4:13. He seriously doubted his mom was home, but decided that checking wouldn't be the worst idea he'd ever had. Pushing himself up with his good arm, he used his momentum to stand and take a few unsteady steps over to the door as his head grew fuzzy from the sudden lack of blood. A quick check of his mother's room revealed that she was not in fact anywhere in the vicinity, and he sent a quick message to Edd. 

         **Kevin:** Be right there.

        He tugged a hoodie on, navigating his cast through the layers of fabric, then dashed across the street. He was pulled inside the moment the door opened, and before he could even say hello, he felt lips crashing upon his own. Desperate hands pulled him in, fingers clutched at the fabric around his waist and he was pinned against the door with a force unrivaled as Edd's body pressed into him. A small groan escaped him at the sensation of the swimmer's lithe form molded against his own, and it was instantly greeted by an increase in pressure from Eddward's lips. 

        "E-Edd..." Kevin managed to murmur through the intense kissing, and the swimmer realized that breathing was indeed necessary for their basic survival, and not a luxury, as his kisses had seemed to suggest. He stepped back awkwardly, his long fingers darting to his mouth to wipe at his lips. 

        "My apologies," he muttered, and Kevin grinned. 

        "Does this mean you missed me?" he asked, and Eddward's cheeks turned a dark pink.

          "Too much," the swimmer admitted, and pressed a soft kiss to the redhead's forehead. Kevin reached forward and laced his fingers into Edd's, and the pressure was returned immediately. "I really needed to see you," he breathed into the other's hair, and Kevin could feel his cheeks heating up. 

        "I missed you too," he whispered, and Edd gave a contented sigh, wrapping an arm around Kevin's shoulders and guiding him to the living room. They collapsed onto the couch in a tangled mass of limbs, and it took a minute to extricate themselves from one another. Gentle kisses were trailed along temples and cheeks, and a few even dipped down one another's necks, accompanied by soft groans with each small nuzzle of affection. The air was thick with their passion, but Kevin was far too shy to initiate anything, and Eddward had other things on his mind. Eventually the swimmer simply pulled the other close and allowed himself to relax, his arms wrapped around the other's shoulders, and the nerd's one good arm resting lazily on Edd's stomach. 

        "Hey, Edd?" the redhead said softly, and the swimmer acknowledged him, but didn't open his eyes. "Was there another reason that you wanted to see me, or did you just miss me?" 

        Eddward didn't respond for a few minutes, but his eyes fluttered open and his gaze focused on something that couldn't have been located in their reality. When he finally did speak, his voice was soft and distant, as if he were in a dream. "I couldn't sleep... I don't often anymore, but my dreams were especially bad this time." His breath hitched and he was silent again. 

        "Edd... I didn't realize...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to... but what are the dreams about?" Kevin asked tentatively. Edd's gaze flicked to him and for a split second his eyes focused, but their attention quickly slid. He frowned, the corner of his mouth turning downward and his eyebrows drawing together in a pained look. 

        "It... in order to understand, I'm going to have to tell you something about my past... nobody knows this, but I trust you, for some reason. Can you promise to keep what I tell you a secret?" He waited for the redhead's confirmation before he continued, and his grip on the boy tightened considerably. "When I was twelve, my parents....they were in a horrible accident. They were in France on a business trip, and they were supposed to return that day...to come home. But...the plane that they were on.... it crashed. N-no survivors." His voice cracked and his breath was uncharacteristically unsteady. "Thankfully I was able to take care of myself, but it messed me up. I wear these dog tags to honor their memory and to keep them in my head and heart, but I... I have nightmares every single time I close my eyes... Kevin, I can't--" His arms tightened around the redhead to the point that it was painful, but Kevin didn't object, instead squeezing the slender teen in return. 

        "Eddward..." he whispered, and held him tightly while the other's eyes welled with tears. They laid there for a solid ten minutes, with the swimmer attempting to calm down and the redhead soothing him as best he could. "Deep breaths, deep breaths."

        "Kevin...thank you." 

        "It's not a problem." 

        "I truly mean it. Thank you."

        "You're welcome."

~~oOo~~

        Kevin woke up the next morning with his face on Eddward's stomach. The swimmer himself was still asleep, snoring quietly, and the redhead smiled softly as he looked at the teen's face. It was honestly surprising how much affection he could feel for someone who lived their life by making others afraid. He pulled away, wincing as his back cracked and Edd's shirt peeled away from his overly sensitive skin. 

        Edd shifted underneath him, his mouth opening as he exhaled sleepily. Kevin glanced down and his heart skipped a beat; even when he was asleep, Eddward was by far the most attractive human the redhead had ever seen. In fact, the teen's sleeping face was innocent in the early morning light, all fabrications and falsehoods torn away, exposing the sweet and soft side of his normally stoic expression. Tearing his eyes away from the swimmer proved difficult, but he managed to do so in order to check the time. His phone had wound up on the floor sometime during the night, and he was surprised to find that it was already 6:48 in the morning. 

        "Edd. Edd. _Eddward_ ," he hissed, shaking the teen's shoulder. He groaned, his face contorting as his eyes fluttered open, his gaze instantly focusing on the redhead. 

        "Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked in a sleepy voice, which Kevin thought was the cutest thing over. He pressed his lips to the swimmer's, and was greeted by an enthusiastic response as he was pulled onto Edd's lap in a tight embrace. 

        "Edd, we have school in forty minutes, we have to go," Kevin said into the boy's shoulder, but his grip only tightened. 

        "Forget about school, I want to stay here," came the muffled response, and the nerd grinned. 

        "I'm sorry, but mom will freak out if I don't show up..." With those words Eddward relented and let him go, but made sure to steal a kiss before Kevin left the house. The redhead returned it eagerly, then grabbed his phone, ditched the pink bunny slippers that he so desperately hated, and dashed across the street. While he was pulling a comb through his wild mess of hair, his phone buzzed. 

         **Eddward:** I'd like to drive you to school today, if that's alright with you. 

         **Kevin:** I'd like that. See you in five? 

         **Eddward:** Until then. 

        Grinning widely, the redhead pulled on a clean cardigan and sweater vest. The weather outside was getting chilly, mainly due to the fact that the beginning of autumn had been around two weeks ago and winter was on its way. They had yet to receive any snow, but the temperature was regularly brisk and frequently dipped below freezing during the night. A buzzing from underneath his jacket laying on the bed snapped Kevin out of his day dreams about Edd, and he moved the fabric to the side to see that -speak of the devil- Eddward had texted him. 

         **Eddward:** Are you ready, _citrouille_?

         **Kevin:** I'll be right down.

        He snatched his bag from its place beside the bed and tucked his phone into his pocket before he ran downstairs to the swimmer's car. Thankfully, Edd didn't demand that he drive, and their journey didn't last long enough, if that was possible. Kevin enjoyed listening to the swim captain's quiet commentary about the things he needed to get done today. The redhead never interjected, instead preferring to listen in silence while the other remembered various parts of his mental lists and analyzed the homework problems from over the weekend.

        Somehow his words twisted Kevin's stomach. It was stupid, he knew, but it almost felt as though Edd had no true interest in him. After all, while they had a very physical relationship, it was also true that they had only mentioned their feelings once or twice, and the thought of them actually being _together_ was laughable. After all, why would the most attractive, most athletic and most intelligent teen in the entirety of Peach Creek want to risk his reputation on a nerd like himself? It was ridiculous...

        The redhead sighed heavily and leaned his head against the window. It wasn't worth dwelling on. If the swim captain actually wanted anything serious to happen between them, he would make the first move. That was how things worked: the more confident and attractive person was supposed to initiate things, and the weaker and uglier of the two was supposed to wait for the other and let them set the pace... Kevin gnawed on his lip, worried anew about the probability of the two having an actual relationship. Whatever. He needed to focus on school. When they reached the building, he waved goodbye and they went their separate ways. 

~~oOo~~

        The next week was a blur in Kevin's mind. He could barely concentrate on his classes, only able to think about the swim captain and how much he would like to be pulled close, have the older teen pin him against a wall and kiss him until they could barely breathe... Every time he caught himself thinking about such risque things he blushed and hid his face underneath his Quiz Bowl cap. In addition to the mortifying thoughts about his crush, his time was consumed by another troubling interruption: Nazz. 

        The blonde had always been protective of the redhead, ever since they were children, but in recent months, her maternal side had presented itself anew. While she thought that Edd and Kevin were quite possibly the cutest couple of all time, she also couldn't bring herself to trust the swimmer. She felt that he was being too aloof and that he didn't really want a relationship with Kevin, to which she responded with a viciousness unrivaled even by Edd's goons. Her anger, while somehow endearing, also made it very difficult to get any time alone. Thankfully she didn't share his fourth period, so he was granted some much needed time to himself, unless he was prepared to speak to Edd at that moment. Unfortunately, their classmates were fond of gossiping behind their hands, and Kevin frequently had to deny speculations that they were a couple. 

        What was even worse about his predicament, other than Nazz's overprotectiveness and his own risque mind, was that his mother was pushing him to find a job. It was surprisingly stressful to pull together a resume and attend interviews, especially since his arm wasn't due to be healed for another month, but somehow he managed to make a good impression on the manager of Lucky Clover, the cafe that he and Edd had attended their first date at. The manager, a peppy woman around twenty named Olive, was very kind and understanding of his situation. She told him that he'd be starting in two weeks, giving him enough time to heal to the extent that he wouldn't need the cast, but he would be required to take it easy even after beginning. 

        It was another unlucky break that the day he had his interview, the same girl who had been the barista the day of their date was working, and what was worse: she recognized him. She instantly put up her shields and refused to talk to him, even when he offered her a handshake, and Olive frowned at her. "Sorry about that, Kev, Ava usually isn't this rude... hopefully she pulls herself together before you start working." 

        Olive tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear and looked back at Kevin. They were about the same height, with Kevin being only around an inch taller, but she exuded confidence to such a degree that the redhead felt more like he was only five inches tall. He would really have to fix this whole lack-of-confidence thing soon, or it was sure to get him in a lot of trouble...his thoughts were interrupted by Olive giving him some information about the job. 

                  "So I'll put you in the system and add you to the phone list, don't worry about the other employees, they're actually really nice, and I'll send you your schedule in two weeks! Thanks so much for coming in and welcome to the team!" She flashed him a dazzling smile and he returned it shyly before she waved goodbye and he left the cafe with a feeling in his stomach not dissimilar to several winged elephants making their way clumsily through his intestines. 

         **Kevin:** Hey, so you know how I was looking for a job? 

        While he waited for a reply he began walking towards home, but it only took a moment before he received a text from the swimmer. 

         **Eddward:** You may have mentioned it in passing. Why do you ask?

         **Kevin:** I just got a job at the Lucky Clover!

        Eddward didn't reply for a few minutes, and Kevin slowly began to feel more and more dejected as his excitement slipped away from him in short bursts. It didn't help that he couldn't prevent himself from anxiously checking his notifications every three seconds, only to find them completely Edd-free. It wasn't until he'd arrived at his front door that his phone buzzed. 

         **Eddward:** Congratulations. 

        Kevin stared at the message, feeling the tension from the previous ten minutes come together into one woefully anti-climactic moment. He sighed and shoved the device angrily into his pocket, choosing to ignore it when it buzzed again. He prepared a quick meal of ramen noodles and sat himself in front of the TV while he played video games. It wasn't until ten that night that he even bothered to check the message. Surprisingly, it wasn't from Edd. In fact, the number wasn't even in his contacts. 

         *****-***-****:** hey kev i just wanted 2 say i think ur rly cool and i like you. would u lik 2 go on a date?


	11. Stalkers and Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some rather risque things in it, and although it does not have any sex quite yet, it does have some very vanilla foreplay.

*****-***-****:** hey kev i just wanted 2 say i think ur rly cool and i like you. would u lik 2 go on a date?

~~oOo~~

Kevin was worried. 

If he was being completely honest, he was more worried about the text he'd received than their final exams, which were approaching far too quickly. But how could he be expected to focus on AP Biology and Statistics when his mind was spinning from the likelihood that he was sought after by someone other than Eddward? Granted, Edd wasn't exactly showing signs of adoration most of the time they spent together, but it was still a nice thought. 

He'd been trying to piece together who his secret admirer could be, as when he'd asked, the person hadn't responded. He attempted to pry information about them via text, but they'd merely danced around the questions, instead telling him facts about himself that he already knew. 

**Kevin:** Hello, who is this?

*****-***-****:** im ur secret admirer silly

**Kevin:** That doesn't really answer my question. 

*****-***-****:** i know

**Kevin:** Can you at least tell me what your name is?

*****-***-****:** nope 

**Kevin:** Are you a boy or a girl?

*****-***-****:** ur a boy

**Kevin:** Yes, I know I'm a boy, what about you?

*****-***-****:** not telling :p

It continued in this manner for a good ten minutes or so, with Kevin attempting to wheedle information from the mysterious texter and failing miserably. Eventually, he gave up and pretended he was going to sleep. He decided not to tell Eddward about the new addition, instead passing off the sudden increase in texting as his mother becoming suddenly over-protective. Edd was still driving him to and from school, as his arm was still unfit to steer his motorcycle, and the sudden onslaught of buzzing as his new stalker texted him every three seconds forced the redhead to silence his phone in order to gain any peace and quiet. 

The flippant way in which the person on the other end of the line talked made him believe it was very probable that they were a teenager, probably one that went to their school. He wouldn't be at all surprised if they were actually a freshman fangirl just trying to get closer to one of his friends. Rolf was somewhat popular, for some reason unknown to anyone who could be considered sane, and it would make more sense that a random fourteen-year old would twist Kevin's trusting nature to their advantage. He really hoped that wasn't the case, but it was certainly a probability. 

Eddward could tell that something was off with the redhead. He attempted to analyze the situation, but every time that he asked, Kevin would just give him a confused look and wave off the concern. It was going to take far more than just a simple interrogation to reveal the secret the nerd was hiding. It took a full week of awkwardness and skirting around questions before Edd snapped and demanded that he see what had the redhead so distracted. 

"Kevin, hand over your phone," he said abruptly after pulling the car into his driveway. A particularly irritating bout of clumsiness and general disorientation from the boy had caused his last shred of patience to disappear, and he'd finally decided it was time to do something about it. Kevin looked up, blinking confusedly, then slowly focused.

"No," he said firmly, and the swimmer frowned. 

"Now, please."

"I said no, and I meant no," Kevin said, with more conviction than previously. 

"Damn it, Kevin!" Edd cursed, turning a steely gaze onto the redhead. Kevin shied away, terrified of the look in the other's cyan eyes. Eddward opened his car door and slammed it closed rather violently, drawing a shudder from Kevin. He didn't think he'd ever seen Edd this angry, even when they were kids and still had to deal with Eddy. Not even when they'd fought earlier that same year had the swimmer's anger been so apparent. 

Edd beckoned to the cowering redhead, signifying that he was to come inside. Kevin timidly slunk from the car, shutting the door with far less force than the other teen had, then followed him into the house. Once they were inside and had slipped into their slippers, which Kevin admittedly still despised, Edd turned and led him to the living room. Kevin plodded after him and situated himself on the couch while Eddward paced in front of him. It was amusing how while the swimmer was pleading with him, the redhead could only think about how uncomfortable those skin-tight pants must be to walk around in. 

"Kevin, please tell me what's going on... I'm genuinely concerned. You've been so out of it this last week, and I'm beginning to think that it is hazardous to your health. Please talk to me, I want to help you. Is everything alright at home? Do you need help with midterms...?" He trailed off as his cyan irises met with Kevin's dazzling emerald green ones. The redhead instantly blinked and looked away, his teeth worrying at his lip as he debated what to say and how to say it. 

"I haven't... been completely honest with you," he finally managed to mutter after a moment of silence, and Edd raised an eyebrow in response. "For the last couple days I've been getting... texts."

"Texts? What kind of texts?"

"...Strange ones. Someone keeps texting me but won't tell me anything about them, even though they seem to know everything about me. It's kinda freaking me out to be honest." The words spilled from Kevin and lingered in the air, seeming to congeal and twist in the air as Eddward slowly gained realization of what the redhead was telling him. 

"Do you mean you have a stalker...?" he said tentatively, and when Kevin nodded, his face contorted into one of anger. "Do you have any hints that might help you determine their identity?" 

"I...no," he admitted, and Edd sighed heavily, rubbing his temples with his fingers as he paced. 

“You’re such a handful,” the swimmer said, a touch of weariness permeating his words, and Kevin looked back down at his lap, worried about what Edd must be thinking. In his lap, his fingers subconsciously fiddled with his pants, and he braced himself for whatever the swim captain was going to say next. He was highly surprised to feel a thump as the teen sat next to him heavily, and he looked up to see the other’s piercing cyan eyes examining him closely. “I wish you would tell me these things sooner, Pumpkin… I want to help you.”

Kevin blushed a dark shade of crimson as he met the other’s eyes. The only source of light in the room came from the small lamp on the side table, and it illuminated the side of Edd’s head and body, intensifying the contrast between his hair and skin, and throwing the majority of his face in shadow. Only his clear blue eyes had could be seen, as they were luminescent, even in the dimness of the room. 

“Wh-what are you thinking…?” Kevin managed to squeak, but before he was able to choke out another word, he felt the soft touch of lips on his own, and he instantly melted into the kiss. Unlike the rest of the kisses they had shared, this one wasn’t wild, or passionate or lustful. It was tender, soft and full of remorse. With every movement, every touch, Edd was trying to convey his sorrow, his apologies and anything else he could possibly feel. Kevin was completely confused as to why the swimmer was suddenly so affectionate, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The two moved closer on the couch, hands wandering and lips probing, attempting to gain clearance, and it wasn’t long before Kevin found himself trapped underneath Edd’s body. The swimmer’s narrow arms were on either side of his head, preventing any movement in either direction, and one of his feet was on the floor while his other leg pressed between the redhead’s thighs. Kevin couldn’t prevent himself from making a small noise, closer to a whimper than a moan, but one that he could instantly tell drew out the other’s predatory instincts. 

Edd nuzzled at the redhead’s neck, nipping and kissing at his pulse points and along his trachea, each nibble drawing another small sound from the other’s throat. The smaller teen grabbed onto the other’s shirt with his free hand and pulled him closer, moaning for real as his teeth scraped against his neck. The noise was all Edd needed. He sat up, tugging the redhead up with him, and grabbed his hand, forcing the two to stand. 

“Come with me,” he demanded, tightening his grip.

“Wh-” Kevin attempted to speak, but was instantly silenced.

“Don’t say a word.”

The redhead nodded, eager to please, and merely held on as the swimmer led him upstairs. Once in the black-haired teen’s room, Edd forced him to sit, which he did without complaint, perching himself on the edge of the carefully-made bed. He looked around, noticing the stickers all over the walls and the furniture, showing precisely was everything was. It was odd to him that everything in here was labeled, but he supposed it must make Edd happy, or he wouldn’t do it. With that thought in mind, he returned his attention to the swimmer in front of him. The swimmer was facing away from him, his head buried in his closet. Kevin took a brief moment to fully appreciate just how attractive the teen was, even with his interesting wardrobe, which at the moment consisted of his usual skinny jeans, red t-shirt and beanie, but with the bright pink bunny slippers he was so adamant about wearing in the house. 

Edd rummaged through the closet, opening drawers and folding clothes, and when he turned around, he had a pair of Peach Creek Sharks sweatpants and a faded olive green t-shirt in his arms. Kevin watched him silently as he stalked towards the redhead, expecting him to tell him to change, but instead the swimmer dropped them on the bed and lunged at him. Once again, he was trapped, this time with Edd’s entire body laying across him. 

“Remain still,” the swimmer said, his voice deep and raspy, and latched onto the redhead’s neck once again, careful not to leave a mark.

“Oh...god!” Kevin said breathlessly, unsure why it was that such a simple thing could arouse him so greatly. Granted, with how long he’d been desiring this, it made sense, and he closed his eyes, giving in to the sensation entirely. Edd’s hand landed on his hip, slowly tracing a path along it up to his waist, which only intensified the feeling, and Kevin bit down onto his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood. The pain brought him back to reality just enough to slide his fingers under the beanie, knocking it off, and he grabbed the other’s thick, black hair. Edd made a low noise that revealed his surprise at the other’s aggressiveness, but he was not to be messed with, so he used his other hand to trap the other’s against his side. 

“Stay there,” he growled seductively, and Kevin blushed again, moaning even more intensely than before. He never thought being trapped and unable to move, ordered around by Double D of all people, would be the largest turn-on he’d ever had. Suddenly he found himself craving more, wanting nothing more than to feel the swimmer’s lips on his own, to taste the sweet saltiness that only Edd tasted like, to feel his hands pulling him closer, to do anything for the teen no one else could ever get close to.

“Edd…” he moaned, and the black-haired teenager gave another predatory growl, pulling him in with a yank, careful not to damage the other’s already broken arm. It was at that moment that Kevin ignored the demands the other had given him and wrapped his arms around Edd’s shoulders. To his surprise, he wasn’t chastised. Edd gave him a hug instead, one so tight it almost cracked his ribs. 

They broke apart too quickly, and Kevin mewled desperately, not wanting him to leave, but Edd merely stripped off his jacket, revealing the plain v-neck underneath. As he removed the clothing, a piece of his stubborn mask that he normally wore as a way to trick others fell away too. Seeing such empathy, such passion, such… _love_... Kevin couldn’t bear to imagine a day without him. His throat swelled, choking him as he tried to think of the perfect words to say. 

There were none. 

There was only Eddward.

...

And the buzzing of his cell phone. Kevin groaned, slapping his palms to his face so quickly that he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d broken his nose. Edd glared at the vibrating rectangle resting in Kevin’s front pocket, and the redhead shot him an apologetic glance before reaching into the hoodie and pulling the offending object. The screen showed him that he was receiving a call...

“Fuck,” he muttered, grinding his teeth together. “It’s that fucking stalker again…”

“Give the phone here,” Edd said, and Kevin obliged, figuring he was just going to mute it, but instead he issued a set of instructions. “I want you to respond as you normally would. I will put the phone on speaker, and if things get too out of hand, I will be right here. If necessary we will call the police. Understand?” Before Kevin could nod his head to say he understood, Edd swiped the screen, and suddenly they were in a call with the person who’d been spamming his phone for far too long. 

”H-hello…?” A timid voice came through the speaker. It was decidedly female, which Kevin had no idea how to feel about, but for some reason Edd looked...relieved? “H-hi. Who is this?” Kevin asked hesitantly, urged on by a pointed look from the swimmer. 

”Hi, sorry, this is Kevin, right?” she asked. 

“Yes, it is. Who is this?” he asked again, more pointedly, and the voice on the other side stopped for a good ten seconds. He was about to hang up, but she finally responded. 

“I...I would rather not tell you my name. But I am willing to meet you, if you’re okay with that…I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I’d really like to” 

Kevin and Edd exchanged concerned glances, but the readhead received a nod from the swimmer, so he cleared his throat and replied. “S-sure, I guess. Where would you like to meet?”

“Oh thank gosh!” she cried. “I was so worried you’d say no! I’ll meet you at the Lucky Clover tomorrow at seven pm tomorrow night!” She was suddenly peppy and sweet, not at all what she had been like before, and Kevin felt rather as though he’d gotten whiplash. 

“Uh, alright. See you then, I guess.” The call ended before he could ask her any more questions, and he looked up once again at Edd. The stoney look on the swimmer’s face said more than words ever could, and he was dejected when the teen stood up. 

“I’ll accompany you tomorrow. You should go home and get some rest.” The solemn tone in his voice hit harder than the look on his face ever could, and once again, Kevin got the distinct impression that he was only three feet tall. It was agonizing, but he managed to keep a poker face, standing and adjusting his hoodie before he walked downstairs in silence. Edd followed close behind, not saying a word. When they reached the door, Kevin took off the disgustingly pink bunny slippers and slid into his own tennis shoes. Edd continued to stand there in stoney silence, making Kevin far more anxious than he wanted to be. 

“Edd?” he asked as he tied the laces. 

“Yes?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, Kevin.” 

Somehow, the use of his own name rather than the abhorrent nickname that he’d come to enjoy hearing made him feel even smaller. The redhead nodded, grabbed his backpack, then waved goodbye awkwardly before he stepped over the threshold. The door slammed shut with a finality that broke his heart, but he refused to turn back, so he just walked home. It was going to be a long night, and an even longer morning. Oh god, the stalker had just invited him on a semi-date to the same place where he and Edd had their first date, and not only had he accepted, but they’d been interrupted in what would have progressed to sex! Fuck! Why was he so damn stupid!? 

Sleep. Food and sleep was what he needed right now. Yea, that sounded good. Time to get his mind off of both Edd and the mysterious stalker for a while. 

It really was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I am so sorry with how long it has taken me to get this chapter written. I have been so insanely swamped, what with school and work and my boyfriend. I can't promise that I'll be able to update regularly from here on out, but I will make an effort to continue as much as I possibly can. I have a lot of ideas, especially since I've been straying from the outlines I've been making for each chapter, so you can certainly expect more content, just not sure when. 
> 
> I hope you're enjoying this story, if you do, leave a comment or kudos so I know you like it and want more!


	12. Meeting

“He won’t talk to me, Nazz…” 

Kevin was sitting on the edge of Nazz’s pink comforter, his head in his hands. He’d been woken up far too early that morning by a phone call from his best friend, and she’d forced him to get out of bed and come over for a talk. It had taken an even worse turn when she’d started the talk with the words “So how’s Edd?” Instantly, he turned to leave, but she grabbed him by the elbow and steered him into the house. 

“Nazz, I don’t want to talk about it!”

“He might very well be the love of your life, Kev! You can’t just let something like that go!”

Kevin looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes, seeking for some sort of consolation in her kind face. Thankfully, she was a step ahead, and she was smiling widely. “Nazz…” he managed to choke out before his voice cracked and he leaned into her, sobbing uncontrollably. “I just… don’t know what to do… You’re right, he’s the fucking love of my life and I’m just a fucking annoying, stupid, lousy redhead who he could easily just fuck and throw to the side like garbage! So _why_ is he staying, why is he talking to me?!” 

“Kevin, that’s not at all what I said… honey, please listen to me.” Nazz patted his shoulder gently, trying to comfort him. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes, and she gave him a small smile. “It’s very possible that he doesn’t want to talk to you because he’s confused about his feelings. I mean, come on. He’s the most fucking popular person in the entire school, and when he wants something, he gets it, so the fact that the one thing he wants is being taken away from him by an unknown person is awful.” 

“Oh…” Kevin hadn’t thought about it, but having her saying it out loud made him feel better about it somehow, like maybe she was right. He nodded silently, letting his head fall on her shoulder. She patted his back softly, and he sighed heavily, letting his eyes slide closed. “Thank you, Nazz.” 

“You’re welcome sweetheart. Tell me how it goes later, okay?” 

“Mmhmm, will do.”

~~oOo~~

“Get in.”

Kevin smiled and climbed into the car, shutting the door gently behind him. Edd didn’t say anything else, just put the car in reverse and pulled out of Kevin’s driveway. The redhead stared at the other teen not so subtly, but Edd never looked back at him. 

“Edd… can you please talk to me,” Kevin said, finally snapping and getting fed up with the sullen silence that the swimmer was giving him. “Edd, I know something is going on and that you need to tell me what’s going on if it’s ever going to get better.” 

Edd gave him a look out of the corner of his eyes but quickly returned his gaze to the road. He sighed heavily, glaring at the asphalt in front of the car as though it had done him a great misdeed. “I am fine, thank you. I appreciate the concern but there is nothing to worry about.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes and gave him a look that clearly spelled out how little he believed the swimmer. Eddward pointedly ignored him and he drove the last five minutes to the school in total silence, ignoring all attempts at conversation, although to be fair, the “wow, nice weather we’re having today” comment was rather weak. 

When they arrived at the school, Edd parked neatly in his usual spot and Kevin grabbed his backpack, eager to remove himself from the awkward atmosphere permeating the car. He muttered a quick goodbye then rushed to his locker to retrieve his textbooks before the bell signifying the start of the school day. He could already tell that it was going to be a very long day.

As he predicted, the day was not only long, it passed by dreadfully slow. Each time he looked at the clock, it seemed that less and less time had passed from the last time he checked it, and it was getting to the point where he was desperate for a major catastrophe of some sort to occur so they no longer had to remain at school. A tornado would be perfect, but a rather severe earthquake could do the trick. Regardless, it was only second period and it felt like three years had passed. 

To make matters worse, Edd didn’t show up for their fourth period class, which made him feel as though there were a missing piece in his world. He supposed that some people could find that cute or cheesy, but he truly felt a little lost. He just wanted the entire situation with the mystery girl to be over with so Edd would talk to him again, plus he didn’t want to have to deal with the girl’s constant texts. 

The rest of the day passed equally uneventfully as before, and he was ecstatic to hear the last bell signaling the end of the day. He shoved all his belongings into his backpack and dashed out to the parking lot, where he spotted Edd’s car instantly. He was relieved and surprised to see it there, considering the fact that the swimmer hadn’t bothered to show up to class, and he opted to wait for Edd until he showed up.

~~oOo~~

Fifteen minutes later, Kevin was getting very impatient. Eddward still hadn’t arrived and it was all he could do to prevent himself from calling the swimmer and chewing him out. He had no idea where Edd was but with everything that was happening with the mysterious girl and the teen’s stoney silence, Kevin was fed up with everything.

“Fuck it. I’ll walk.” He turned on his heel and stalked toward his home, plugging in his headphones and shutting out the world. He didn’t check his phone again until he reached his house, and was disappointed to see that there were no new notifications. He unlocked the door and slammed it behind him very aggressively, resulting in a loud bang that only served to piss him off more. What the fuck was wrong with Edd? Was he really as into Kevin as he claimed? Or was he just playing him for a fool and using him in his wicked mind fuck game that he played all the time?

Kevin sighed heavily and collapsed onto the sofa after discarding his bag on the floor. He was sick of Edd, sick of love, sick of drama. It was time for a nap. He set an alarm for 6 so he would have plenty of time to prepare to meet the stalker and…

**bzzzz…. bzzzz...bzzzz**

His eyes shot open as his phone vibrated, the screen lighting up as the caller ID displayed Edd’s name. Kevin seriously debated hitting the decline call button but he knew that would only result in more drama, so he accepted it. 

“Hello?” 

“Pumpkin, where are you?” Eddward’s voice was stoney, although not nearly as it had been that morning, which Kevin was thankful for. The lack of a total edge in his words made it easier for the redhead to talk to the swimmer. 

“I just got home, why?” Kevin sat up, holding the phone closer to his ear. 

“I was willing to take you home, but you weren’t anywhere to be found. I would have thought you’d be in the library or the science lab but my hypothesis proved incorrect.”

Kevin frowned, his brows furrowing. “I waited for you for fifteen minutes by your car but you never showed!” His volume rose as he spoke, but he managed to keep himself from screaming. “Where were _you_ is the better question here!”

“I was at practice. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t raise your voice at me.” The sharp edge had returned to his words and the severity of his tone sent chills up Kevin’s spine. 

“I’m sorry. I’m home now, so thanks anyways.” Kevin hung up the phone before Edd could say anything else and he sighed heavily. This week had been hectic to say the least. He was genuinely considering not showing up to meet the mysterious girl, but he felt that would result in even more calling and that wasn’t something that he wanted to deal with. 

Next to his leg, his phone buzzed. 

**Eddward:** I’ll take you to the Lucky Clover. Feel better. Be ready at 6:30.

Kevin smiled, shut off his phone and prepared himself for a long two hour wait.

~~oOo~~

Edd picked up Kevin at the promised time, and the ride to the Lucky Clover was only penetrated by the sound of Kevin’s foot anxiously tapping on the floor of the car. For some reason he was truly scared to meet the girl who had been putting such a strain on his quasi-relationship with Eddward. He knew she was probably just a freshman who didn’t have the slightest bit of actual interest in him but she still knew practically everything about him, so he had the right to be nervous. That plus the fact that Eddward was so livid that he wouldn’t even truly speak to him did not help to ease the grinding of his nerves.

They pulled into the parking lot with ten minutes to spare, and Edd put the car in park before removing the keys from the ignition. He stared blankly at the asphalt in front of the car as though contemplating it and all its life choices. It took a few more minutes of Kevin anxiously peering through the window of the cafe to assess the situation and biting his nail before the swimmer finally unlocked his seatbelt and stepped smoothly from the car.

“I’ll be right behind you. If you need any help I’ll only be a few feet away.”

Kevin followed his lead and climbed out of the car, then flashed him a grateful smile as some of his fear left him. Eddward’s sudden willingness to assist him made the redhead feel a little better. At least he knew that not as much could go wrong with the swimmer on his side.

He inhaled deeply, steeling himself to meet the girl who’d been tormenting him for weeks, then crossed the few feet of concrete to the door of the cafe and pushed it open. A bell chimed, announcing his arrival, and he scanned his surroundings, assessing the situation. There were three women there. The first was, unluckily, the bitchy barista, Ava. She glared at him and Kevin sighed in relief when he realized that she could not in fact be the stalker. She hated him far too much. One of the other two looked familiar, though he couldn’t place how, and the other was a total stranger. The familiar one was a petite blonde girl with very heavy eyeliner, and Kevin supposed she must be the one, since he guessed the stranger was close to forty years, judging from the wrinkles under her eyes. 

The blonde girl looked up as soon as he made the deduction that she was the one and she jumped up, her hip hitting the table and knocking over her mug. Thankfully it appeared to be empty, and her lunge for it wasn’t necessary. She sat down, blushed a bright crimson, and awkwardly righted it, giving Kevin a timid smile, and waved him over.

“Hi Kevin!” she said brightly, and Kevin gave her a strained smile in return, wanting desperately to reach for Edd’s hand but denying himself the urge. “I just wanted to say hi and tell you sorry about being so weird, I just didn’t know how to keep your interest... I saw you that day at the Clover with that one goth-looking dude and I thought you were so cute!”

Kevin tried to keep the forced smile on his face but the facade was beginning to collapse despite his best efforts. “Why did you do that instead of telling me anything about you?” he asked, and he could feel the force of the words as they left his mouth.

Her face kind of collapsed at his words but she attempted to regain her composure. “I… that is..I mean….” She wrung her hands in her lap, and Kevin crossed his arms over his chest as he looked down at her. “I’m sorry!” she finally cried out. “I saw you that day with him and you looked so happy and I’ve only ever seen you in school and you never look that happy with anyone else and I just wanted to prove that I could make you happy because I love you!” The words poured out of her mouth like a waterfall, crashing into the open air between them and hanging there.

Kevin’s jaw dropped as he stared down at the tiny girl sitting in front of him, and it took him a minute before he could swallow again. “Look...umm...sorry, I didn’t catch your name.”

“Abby” 

“Abby. Yes. Abby, I’m really sorry, but I have no idea who you are, and your presentation in the beginning was certainly off-putting. Plus… the guy you saw me with?   
He’s someone very special to me and I don’t want to hurt him. I’m sorry Abby but I can’t accept your love. Have a good night.” 

Kevin turned on his heel and gestured to Edd, who was keeping a perfect poker face of stoney disapproval. The second they exited the doors of the cafe, his face contorted into a murderous expression. “Who does she think she is?” he growled under his breath, and his shoulders hunched up as he clenched his fists so tight that his nails dug into the palms of his hands. 

“Edd, calm down. Please!” Kevin pleaded, placing a hand on the swimmer’s arm. Edd just tensed up more, and Kevin guided him to the car gently, fishing into the other’s leather jacket for the keys to the car. “Here, I’ll drive you home.” Edd nodded tersely, looking behind him to glare at the timid girl through the window. She was staring after them, heartbreak evident on her face, and Eddward smirked at the hurt. Kevin ushered him into the now unlocked car and walked around the front, sliding into the driver’s seat and starting the car.

The ride home was filled with strained silence, as Kevin concentrated on the road, Eddward muttered under his breath unintelligibly. Kevin had never seen him so mad, even when they were kids and he had lost his temper with the other members of the cul-de-sac. “Kevin?” he finally asked, although not unkindly. His tone was more innocent, as though he were a child asking their parents a question. “Why did you say no?”

“What kind of stupid question is that?” Kevin asked, feeling a little of the anger he had been feeling previously return. “She’s a girl I don’t even really know, who stalked me incessantly for weeks, not telling me a thing about herself, then had the gall to tell me that I’d be happier with her than I would with the guy I’ve been in love with since middle school!” He stopped short, his eyes widening as he realized what he’d just said. “Oh shit...ignore that.” 

Eddward didn’t respond, stunned into silence by the confession. “You’ve...really been in love with me that long?” 

“Really? You didn't know? I thought it was obvious…” Kevin said quietly, attempting to avoid Eddward’s gaze by focusing far too hard on the stoplight in front of them. 

“I was a rather awkward child back then, you can’t really have expected me to catch on to any sort of feelings you may have shown toward me,” Eddward said, and a hint of amusement crept back into his voice. “I only wish you’d shown it sooner.”

“I did, don’t you remember? I was never as mean to you as the other boys. I hated Eddy, and Ed just got on my nerves, but I could never be as cruel to you as I was to them. I couldn’t stand the fact that I felt some kind of attraction towards you back then, ‘cause I knew that Eddy would be able to completely overthrow me if he found out. But I couldn’t help it. I knew I was in love with you by the time 8th grade started, and I just had to keep pushing it down over and over and over again… I’ve loved you for the longest time Double D. You have no idea how much it meant to me when you said that you felt the same.” 

Eddward did not reply, still staring at the redhead with a tender look on his face. He’d had no idea until recently that Kevin might have had feelings for him, and he was so stunned he couldn’t even muster the energy to reach out for him. “I had no idea,” he finally whispered. 

“It’s alright.” Kevin turned into the swimmer’s driveway and neatly shifted the car into park before climbing out. “I didn’t expect you to, it’s not your fault.” Eddward slipped from his seat and closed the door gently behind him, Kevin locking the car behind them. The swimmer held out his hand and his keys were dropped into his palm. “Well, I suppose I will see you in the morning. Will you be driving us tomorrow?”

“Would you like to stay here tonight?” Eddward asked, examining the redhead’s face carefully as he did so. Kevin’s face lit up instantly, and he had to restrain himself from reaching for the swimmer’s hand. Instead he told the teen he would grab toiletries and the like and be right there. “I have all of that pumpkin, please just stay with me,” Eddward said softly and sweetly, and the redhead’s face warmed. 

“Alright...if that’s what you really want…” he said bashfully, and he was given another sweet smile. Eddward walked towards the door, sorting through his keys until he found the correct one, and unlocked the door with a click before stepping inside and removing his platform leather boots. Kevin knew the drill by now and followed suit, closing the door behind him and slipping off his tennis shoes, replacing them with the previously loathed bunny slippers. He looked up to see the swimmer, clad in his own house shoes, gazing at him with a hungry look in his eyes. 

“I want you.” 

Whoever could have guessed that three simple words could send a person’s entire world to a place beyond return. Kevin practically lunged at the swimmer, throwing his arms around him and slipping his hands underneath the beanie as their lips crashed together. Edd reciprocated by digging his long fingers into the shorter boy’s waist and dragging him closer, deepening the kiss with every motion. The swimmer’s beanie fell to the floor, quickly ignored by the two boys as they stumbled into the next room. They broke apart for a quick second as Eddward removed the redhead’s cardigan to reveal a very skinny but still muscular form before he took the shorter teen’s hand and guided him upstairs. Kevin gazed up at the man leading him up to the room where they were going to take the next step and realized just how much in love he was. 

“Edd?” 

“Yes?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kevin’s smile could have blinded planes from miles away. Everything was so perfect. Eddward was so perfect. Nothing could ever be more perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who have been waiting for this chapter: I AM SO SO SORRY!   
> I've been planning this chapter out in my head for ages now and I had next to no time to write, what with work and school and finals, and then I just forgot for a month.   
> Also: I meant to have a lot more smut in this chapter but I've completely lost my knack for it! I want their first time to be completely perfect for both them and the reader, so I will hopefully have that chapter out in a few weeks.   
> Thank you all so much for your patience, and thank you again for your support with this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave kudos and comments if you like the story!! I've also done a regular Kevedd if you'd like to read it. It's called "A Very Edd Love Story". Thank you so much for your support!


End file.
